


The Unexpected Girl

by StormbornDaughter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Drama, Extramarital Affairs, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Infidelity, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormbornDaughter/pseuds/StormbornDaughter
Summary: Modern AU - Jon Stark didn't expect his life to take this turn when he encounters a stunning Dany at a bar one drunken night...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experiment for me. Yes, this is a cheating story, another one in a long list of cheat stories that are out there. Now that you know, feel free to read the first chapter and decide if you want to join me in this journey.
> 
> Most of these characters belong to George R. R. Martin and the world of Ice and Fire.

What am I doing here? How many drinks have I had? Apparently not enough to numb myself into a blissful oblivion.

"Sir, we're getting ready to close roughly fifteen minutes from now. Do you want to keep your tab open?"

I look up and see the bartender staring at me with pitiful eyes. I don't want pity, I don't fucking need pity! What I want, what I need, so desperately, I cannot have.

I notice a woman sitting at the other end of the bar, as I'm about to stand to make my leave. She looks sad, lost, almost as tough she's lost her best friend. It's so obvious to me what she needs. She needs another drink.

"Give her another drink." I gesture with my chin. "Put it on my tab."

"Will do, Mr. Stark."

I watch the bartender walk over to the lovely young woman, she looks over to me, raises her glass and smiles. She's quite beautiful.

I raise my glass back to her as I feel and hear the familiar clink of platinum as it makes which was once, a comforting sound. I take a drink and as I lower my glass, I stare at the object that reminds me of the vows that I made, not so long ago. My body and mind are in turmoil, drinking is doing nothing to help ease my worries and numb my pain.

"Thank you for the drink."

I hear a voice call out to me, bringing me back from the brink. I look at the woman before me, she's more than beautiful, she's absolutely breathtaking.

"You're quite welcome, please join me for another drink." I say, knowing full well, that this is not what I should be doing. This will only lead to bad things, very bad things. I ignore the voice in my head and hope that she will take me up on my offer.

She looks at me and contemplates, she shifts the weight of her body from one leg to another. She's taken, she hears that little voice inside that pretty little head of hers.

Ignore it! Please! I need someone to talk to!

She slowly takes a seat on the bar stool next to me and says, "Don't mind if I do."

I look at her once more and offer her a true Jon "_I'm a sex god that can make you come on command if you just give yourself to me_" smile Stark.

She looks like she could use a good hard fuck. She's wearing a simple black dress, hiding behind that silky material is a body that I could control and I bet I could get her pregnant in one single fuck session.

_Holy shit!_ What the fuck am I thinking? I do love my wife! Despite the challenges that we are facing at the moment. "Fuck"

"I'm sorry, I'll leave if you want. I thought you just invited me to join you. Again, I apologize."

The pretty thing says as she removes herself from the bar stool and walks away.

Yes, go. Please. This is wrong! I love my wife. We will work things out! I'm sorry, love! I don't know what I was thinking! Blame it on the booze and on the pain of…

"Wait! Please, stay!" I shout as I run towards the exit.

She turns quickly and looks at me with a sad smile.

"No, you're right. This is wrong. I shouldn't be here either. I don't know what I was thinking. We need to go our separate ways before we…"

She doesn't complete her thought, but she looks down in order to avoid my gaze.

"It seems as though we both have the same thing in mind, don’t we? This was never about you joining me for just a drink." I say matter-of-factly.

She takes a deep breath, lowers her head and says, "Indeed."

I decide not to waste any time and get right down to it.

"Is he here? I mean, you know, is he expecting your return?"

"No, he's away on business."

"I see." I say as rub my chin with my hands, contemplating my next move. Perhaps we can talk, maybe that's all that we both need.

"What about you?" The lovely woman asks. "Is she expecting your return?"

I'm surprised that she asked me anything, "No, she's away on business and won't return until Monday."

Why did I tell her that she would be gone all week-end is beyond me. What am I doing?

"Well then, it appears as though you and I have some time on our hands."

"It would appear so." I say as I feel my heart race.

This is wrong! This is wrong! This is wrong!

I say it in my mind over and over again and I see it in her face, she knows what we are discussing is wrong. Talking is one thing, moving into action is another. I take another drink and say, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

I take her to a very discreet hotel, one that I used to frequent in my wild days. We sit on the sofa, her on one end, me on the other.

I'm at a complete loss as to what I should do, I've never done what I think we're about to do.

"So, may I ask what brought you to the bar?" The lovely woman asks.

"The typical thing would be for me to say that my wife and I had an argument."

"Well, you get zero points for originality."

"I may not be original, but it is the truth." I snap.

She blanches at my words, then she smiles.

"The truth. We should all be so truthful, don't you think?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I shout.

"It means, that what we are about to do, is be untrue! That's what it means!" The lovely woman shouts back.

"What's your name?" I ask quietly.

"We agreed, no names… remember?" She replies.

"I need to call you something."

"How about liar, cheater or home wrecker?" She snaps.

"That name could also be applied to me, I guess we should forgo names."

"Agreed."

"What brought you to the bar?" I ask curious as to what would make her want to commit such an act. Perhaps her husband is just a plain old ass?

"I asked you first." She replies.

"So, you did. I was upset with my wife, before she went away on business, we had a disagreement."

The lovely woman cocks her head and furrows her brow.

"Ok, so we had more of what I guess you would call a fight." I say as I attempt to elaborate without giving too much of myself away.

"A fight? About what?" She asks as she leans sideways, towards me.

"Children."

"You selfish bastards! You don't want children?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean, no, you're not understanding what I'm trying to say. I do want children. She doesn't."

Her face is in shock as she realizes what she said about me is wrong. I do love children and I would love to have…

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"That's ok. So, that's the gist of things. I want another child and she doesn't."

"Another child? You already have one?"

I smile as I think of my beautiful Ghost.

"Well, technically, it's a dog. But I consider him as our child. He's perfect. His name is Ghost and he's…"

"Ah, ah. No names, remember?"

"Sorry, I get a little carried away when I think about him. He is a sweet little white husky."

"I'm sure he is. So, you want another dog?"

"No, I want a human child now."

"Tell me more."

"Well, like I said, I want a child and she doesn't. She wants to focus on her career and that's why I relented when she said she didn't want to have children. I just want to be a father."

"I see. You know, I found out today that I cannot have children, not that it matters. My husband is so focused on making it here in King's Landing and making a name for himself that he's tossed me aside. Working late hours, pulling all-nighters, he's always out-of-town and I'm here, alone, with no one."

Before I can stop myself, I take her face in my hands and kiss her. She returns the kiss as we are both filled with a desire to fill the emptiness inside of us.

I carry her into the bedroom. Our clothes are removed quickly. I want to take this woman and forget about the outside world.

I lie down next to her.

She's gasping as she turns to me and says, "Please, make me feel needed, special, please…"

"Cherished." I say as I kiss her neck.

"Yes, please cherish me, if only for one night…"

She spreads her legs wide ready for my cock, but instead I start pushing my finger hard and deep into her cunt. She moans loudly.

"Fuck, you're so wet." I grunt.

With each plunge of my finger, my palm slaps up against her hungry, protruding clit, making her tremble a bit. She wails with amazing satisfaction.

"Ohhh, yes, that's it," She moans, "Keep doing that, don't stop. Make me cum!"

I leer down at her as I work my finger fast and deep into her tight, hot little buttery cunt. I can feel my cock growing even bigger. In seconds, it was rock hard, fully engorged and painfully ready for action.

The lovely woman has her head back, eyes closed, enjoying the finger-fucking. She is getting very close to her impending orgasm.

As I continue to finger-fuck her, I look down at my thick pulsating cock. I know what I plan on doing. She was hot and ready, my cock was hard as steel, and I am running out of patience. As quick as a flash, I whip my soaked finger out of her cunt and roll on top of her.

I am now between her widespread thighs, and before she could take another breath, I slammed into her, pushing her further into the mattress. Gosh, her cunt feels so sweet. Sweeter than any other cunt I've ever been into. Not even my wife's. And I want to feel bad about it, but there's no time for that now. I'm about to lose my mind as I start to fuck the stunning woman beneath me.

"You're so beautiful" I gasp.

She dugs her nails into my shoulders, as I thrust harder into her. One of my hands is above her head, and the other makes its way to grip tightly at her hips; my fingers are definitely going to leave their mark. The sweat from our bodies ignites my fire, rubbing my thumb on her clit.

"Gosh, Yesss, Ahhh, I'm so close!" She screams.

Her walls contract on my hard cock as she cums and screams. My rhythm was hard and fast and before I knew it, I was emptying myself deep inside of her.

* * *

The following morning, I wake up with regrets. My stomach is in knots. What the hell have I done? I've broken my vows. As I lie in bed, I turn slowly to look at her. The lovely woman is sleeping, a fitful and restless sleep but sleeping none the less.

My head hurts badly from all the alcohol I drank the night before. I run to the bathroom and throws up. I take a quick shower in a pathetic attempt to wash away the sin and betrayal. It's best for me to get out and forget that last night ever happened. I need to go home; I need to see my wife. I may have ruined my life with one foolish decision.

"I guess we both have the same idea." The woman says as I walk out of the shower and quickly cover myself. I still feel filthy and I'm disgusted with myself.

I gesture with my arms and say, "It's all yours."

I dress quickly and think about leaving and not looking back but oddly, I feel as though I owe her something. I can hear her weeping in the shower.

We both fucked up and we both are going to pay.

She dresses and joins me in the living area. She doesn't say a word. She merely sits on the sofa with her head down.

"Jesus, I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. This was…"

"A huge mistake." She says as she completes my thought.

"Yes," I reply, "I hope you can forgive me. I do love my wife. I am committed to her. I cannot believe what I've done."

"Hey, it's ok. I won't say a thing. The way things are going in my life at the moment, I'm not even sure I'll be here in this horrible city with these horrible social climbers amongst the wealthy and elite for much longer."

I frown, is that what she thinks of me?

Shit! Why do I care?

"Present company excluded of course." She says as she caresses my cheek.

She really is quite beautiful.

* * *

It's been three months since that fateful night. The night that almost destroyed my marriage. I thought long and hard about telling my wife everything, ok not everything we did, but I did want to tell her about my act of indiscretion. When she returned from her business trip, she begged for my forgiveness, which made me feel like the lowest scum on the planet, something I did not think was possible since I thought I was already at the lowest point in my life. She asked me to give her one year, one more year to work on and focus on her career and then we can either start working to make our own baby or adopt one. I almost ruined my married and my life over one silly decision. It was one night, and it was a mistake. A mistake that will never happen again.

I think about how l got attracted to my wife in the first place. She was never interested in the Stark name or the money, she loved me for me. She was and still is ambitious and career driven and as much as I tried to help her, she made it very clear that she wanted to make it on her own and she has. I love her for her independent spirit. I couldn't be prouder of her and her accomplishments.

"Hey little bro? Where are you?" Robb asks as I return from my thoughts.

"Sorry, what was that Robb?"

"Dude, this is my party. A celebration of Stark construction and I need for you to be sharp tonight. This bid that I won has really put my business on the map."

"I know Robb, you've said that time and time again. When are we going to meet the newest hot-shot on your team?"

"He should be on his way."

"Boys? What are you doing in the kitchen? Your wives are looking for you. Now go on out there and be social Jon, and Robb go tend to your wife.

Yara leaves the kitchen as Robb and I smirk at one another.

"Don't look at me, Robb, you're the one that wanted to have this party here." I say as we head towards the deck.

There are so many people at this damn party. How would I love to go home and get lost in my wife. I wonder where she headed off to?

Robb and I are about to walk over towards the dock when we hear someone call out, "Robb? Robb?! Is that you?"

"Daario! You made it." Robb shouts as he grabs my arm.

"Come on bro, I want you to meet Daario."

"Relax, I'm right here knuckle head. Quit acting like a fucking cheer leader for fuck's sake!"

We walk over to his newly appointed hot-shot and we are introduced.

"Robb, it's great to see you. Thanks for the invite."

"Dude, it's no problem. This party is for everyone at Stark Construction and you are part of my team."

"Thanks man."

This fucking fawning over one another is making me sick!

"Ahem." I say, as I try desperately to break up this uncomfortable bro-mance.

"Jon, this is Daario, Daario Naharis."

"Daario, this is my little brother Jon, Jon Stark."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Stark."

_Yes, it is, isn't?_

"Call me Jon." I say as I take his hand.

He has a firm handshake, I think he will be a solid addition for Stark Construction.

"Thanks, Jon."

"Dude, where's that pretty little wife of yours? Don't tell me you left her at home."

"She was with me," Daario shrugs. "She must have gotten lost in the crowd." Daario turns and takes in the vast size of the yard and I know that he is paying attention to the extreme detail that Yara, Margaery and of course, my lovely wife put in to making this an eye-catching and very much over the top event.

If there's one thing my wife does well, it's knowing how to plan and throw an extravagant party. She makes any event more spectacular and she's grown quite comfortable, rubbing elbows with King's Landing's elite, not only in business but in social stature as well.

I take a look at the tables covered only in the finest linens, the flowers caressed in Crystalline vases, the delicate stemware and the Strelka cutlery. All things I really didn't know or give a damn about until my wife started planning parties, she does it as a hobby, "_to help her friends,_" that's what she says, but I know she enjoys the planning and enjoys having an unlimited credit card to spend her little heart out, especially since it's not coming out of her pocket.

I thought she would eventually quit her job in publishing and take on this party planning thing as her full-time career, but no, she does it for fun. She loves her job too much to quit. I take in the sight of my wife's work and my heart swells with pride. The twinkling lights do well to light up the evening sky as dusk approaches. The view is awe-inspiring, dimmed only by light of my beautiful wife. Where in the hell is she? Probably with Margaery, chatting with the most powerful housewives and businesswomen of King's Landing. I'm sure they are most impressed with my wife's planning of this event.

Yes, this will definitely be an affair to remember.

"Ah, here comes my lovely wife now."

I see a woman approaching. Petite with long silver hair and incredible violet eyes.

She stomps towards Daario with a scowl on her face, "Daario! You left me, again. You said that you wouldn't leave me alone with these people and you promised that…"

"Shh… honey, don't embarrass me. You're about to meet some very important people and one of them signs my paycheck. Don't ruin this for me." I hear Daario attempt to whisper in her ear.

I look at her and smile, my heartbeat racing. But her attention is towards Robb as Daario turns her to face him.

Holy fuck! _It's her_! It's the woman from the bar!

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

"Honey, I'd like for you to meet Robb, Robb Stark. Robb, this is my wife, Daenerys, Daenerys Targaryen Naharis."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Robb."

"The pleasure is all mine, Daenerys."

So, the vixen has a name and I finally know it. Her name is Daenerys. Daenerys Targaryen, Naharis. Keep it cool, Stark. Maybe she won't remember you. We were both pretty plastered.

"I have to say Daenerys, you are much prettier than I expected. I didn't think Daario could snag anyone as beautiful as you, especially with his ugly mug." Robb chuckles.

Daenerys giggles and it's like heaven is playing a delightful chorus in my ears.

_What the fuck?!_

"Oh, hey Daenerys, before I forget. I'd like you to meet my little brother."

She turns to face me and her smile fades, the colour drains from her face as she leans on her husband.

"Daenerys, are you alright?" Robb asks as he helps to steady her.

Suddenly, the strangest thing happens, Daario hears the roar of the crowd and he leaves us, with his wife who appears to be suffering from a dizzy spell.

"Yes, I'm fine. I… I just got a little light-headed is all. Daario, can you get me a…"

She turns to see that Daario has already made a bee line to meet one of the most well-known and popular photographers in King's Landing.

"It seems as though your husband is busy meeting one Petyr Baelish." I say as I extend my hand.

"Oh?" is all she can manage to say.

"Yes, he's very popular not only in King's Landing, but nationwide. He's going to start working in Dorne and he's on the cusp of exploding world-wide."

I don't know why the hell I'm going on about him, maybe it's so we don't say something to reveal our… indiscretion.

"Uh yeah," Robb says, "So Daenerys, you're ok?"

Daenerys nods, "I'm fine."

"Cool, this is my brother, Jon, Jon Stark. Jon, this is Daenerys, Daenerys Targaryen Naharis, Daario's wife."

"It's my pleasure, Daenerys." I say as I take her small hand in mine and as I do, I feel a jolt run through my body.

What the hell has happened to me and where in the hell is my wife?!


	2. Chapter 2

"Darling, here you are."

I turn to see my wife smiling at me. I take her in my arms as a show of love on my part, but truth be told, it's more of a pathetic attempt to steel myself, as I prepare to introduce my wife to my one night stand.

"Yes, I'm here. Where have you been, love?" I ask as I kiss her cheek, turning her away from my pint-sized indiscretion. Yes, she's a tiny little thing, but she wields the power to bring my world down in one fell swoop. I kiss my wife's other cheek and turn away from Daenerys in the hopes that she will take this as an opportunity to discreetly disappear.

"I was with your mother and Margaery and the other uh… ladies. You know, just making small talk." My wife replies as she breaks free from my embrace.

I see Daenerys, still standing there. _Shit, now what?_

"Uh huh, I know." I reply.

My wife can stand up to the strongest, most opinionated and most powerful women in King's Landing. She's no wallflower, if you push, she will push back and she says what is on her mind. She's strong, confident and beautiful.

"Oh?" My wife says as she smiles as Daenerys who unfortunately looks like a deer in headlights. "And who do we have here?"

Daenerys smiles and I quickly say, "This is Daario Naharis' wife."

"Oh! Robb has been going on and on about Daario and how happy he is to have your husband as part of his team. That says a lot. Robb is very particular. Well, when it comes to choosing his _employees_, in other aspects, not so much."

What is going on with my wife? Why is she going on and on, she's the queen of small talk and what's more, she's taking a dig at Margaery. Why would she do that now? And why in front of Daenerys? She doesn't even know her.

Daenerys stands there, not saying a word.

_Shit!_

This can go one of two-ways, very bad or much worse.

"Jon, darling? Aren't you going to introduce me?" My wife asks as she smiles at Daenerys. She's sizing her up and making no attempt to hide it. My head is spinning and I cannot understand what is happening here.

"Jon, introduce me, darling." My wife demands as she tugs on my hand.

_Shit!_

I forgot. Well, it's not like I don't have a good fucking reason to lose my etiquette. How is it that you go about introducing your wife to the woman you fucked not three months earlier?

"I'm sorry, love. I don't know what I was thinking. Ygritte, this is Daenerys Targaryen Naharis. Daenerys Targaryen Naharis, this is my beautiful wife Ygritte, Mrs. Ygritte Stark."

Daenerys extends her delicate hand and Ygritte envelops her in a hug. What the hell is that all about? This behaviour is unlike my wife, this is the sort of thing that my younger sister Sansa would do, not Ygritte. Perhaps she's had a little too much to drink tonight? I could use that to my advantage when we go home, she'll be completely relaxed and I can have my way with her, over and over again. That is, if Daenerys doesn't slip up and say something that would fuck up my life forever.

"Daenerys dear, welcome to King's Landing. It's so nice to meet you and where is this husband of yours? Where is Daario? I'm just dying to meet him." Ygritte says as she scans the area looking for the fucker that left me to deal with his wife and mine. This is a fucking nightmare!

"I'm sorry, I… I don't know." Daenerys replies quietly. "I think I should leave, I… I don't belong here. This is not what I expected. I need to find my husband and speak to him."

No! Don't speak! Don't say a thing! This can't come out! I love Ygritte! Stay away, please…

"Don’t tell me he left you here alone, without a friend." Ygritte asks as she takes her hand.

_Jesus, this is bad, very bad._

"Apparently, he's speaking to a Mr. Petyr Baelish, a famous photographer." Daenerys says as her shouders hunch in defeat. Her husband left her to fend for herself in a place with total strangers. My anger towards Daenerys and her presence is slowly replaced by sadness and empathy as she is lost among this sea of people.

"Petyr? Oh good luck if you think you can pry him away now. Petyr is quite the talker. Come, join us inside. Daario will be fine, he'll be meeting many new and important people. It's true what they say, 'It isn't what you know,' especially here in King's Landing. Come on now, there are so many people who I would like for you to meet. Now tell me everything Daenerys. How long have you been in town? I bet you don't know many people, I'll get you introduced to all the right people, stick with me Daenerys." Ygritte says, as she whisks my one night stand away from me and see them walk arm in arm together.

_Kill me now!_

* * *

"Darling, where are you? What are you thinking?" Ygritte asks, as I've been quietly thanking the gods above for not allowing my indiscretion to blow up in my face and shatter my world.

"I was wondering what got into you this evening. You were very… friendly." I reply as I take her hand in mine, recalling her odd behaviour towards Daenerys.

"Don't you like me friendly?" Ygritte whispers in my ear as she unbuckles her seat belt and sits on my lap.

"You know I do, but only with me." I say as I hike up her dress and stroke her thigh.

"Jon, stop. Let's wait until we get home."

"Fine." I snap quietly.

_Shit_. I just want some intimacy my wife, I need to connect with her, desperately.

"Jon, please don't be upset with me. Don't you remember the last time we tried to do this? You had just hired Edd and just as we were starting to get lost in each other, he opened the door and was startled by the show."

"Oh, but what a show it was, my love."

"Jon, I was horrified! I never want the staff to see me in that manner. You lose the edge, your control over your servants. You become more human and relatable. We need to maintain a safe distance from the help if they are to do their job to the fullest extent."

I've lost track of the time as I hear my driver, bodyguard and head of my security team Davos Seaworth open our door.

"Sir?" Davos says as he stands aside to allow me to assist my wife.

"Thanks Davos." I say as I extend my hand to Ygritte.

* * *

"Come to bed darling." I hear Ygritte call out, as I check on Ghost one more time. He's laying comfortably on the carpet in the room next to our bedroom.

I still remember him when he was just a puppy. His mother had died and had left a litter behind, so me and my other siblings adopted each of them. Ghost was the runt of the litter but I loved him the moment I laid my eyes on him. And he's been by my side all those years.

And now I want to be a father. Perhaps Ygritte being an only child contributes to the fact that she doesn't want any more children. I have to be patient with her, I know she'll come around.

Then there's Daenerys. _Fuck._ Why am I thinking about Daenerys now? I have to admit she looked incredibly sexy in that white see-through dress tonight, and that red lipstick on her luscious lips…

"What did you think of the party, darling?" Ygritte asks as she washes her face. She's staring at me, intently, trying to read me, _does she know?_

"I thought you did a fantastic job, then again, you always do. You never disappoint." I say as I finish brushing my teeth and prepare to join Ygritte in bed.

"I'm not talking about the party, I know it was a huge success." Ygritte says as she lies down in bed. "Oh, then what are you talking about?" I ask as I take off my shirt and lie down next to her. "I'm talking about the people, you know. The who's who of King's Landing. We met a few newcomers who will now join in, on our little social circle."

"If you're talking about that leach, Orell, don't even think about it. I saw the way he was ogling you." "Oh Jon, don't be silly. I was talking about Daario and Daenerys." Ygritte says as she looks at me and nods, I nod back.

It's our way of silent communication when Ygritte wants to initiate contact with me. I need to know when I'm about to be touched, I tend to have panic attacks and sometimes lash out. There are times when I have become violent.

I flinch as she slowly lies on top of my chest.

"I'm sorry, Jon, I thought you knew that I was going to touch you."

"It's ok, Ygritte." I say as I wrap my arms around her.

I flinched because she mentioned Daario and Daenerys. Mainly Daenerys, in our bed no less!

"Jon, I've been thinking…"

"About what?"

"About us."

"Oh? What about us?"

"Well, I know I asked for you to give me one year before we try or even think about adding to our family but..."

Wait, is she? Is she ready?

"Ygritte? Are you? Do you want to start a family?" I ask as I look down and cup her chin up to face me.

She smiles and nods her head.

"Oh, that's awesome, love!"

I _know_ I'm happy, I've been wanting to be a father for awhile now. But strangely, I didn't feel that excited. Not as excited as I expected to be. Maybe because I'm exhausted. It will get better tomorrow.

"I want to have your baby, Jon. I want to have a little part of you and a part of me in the form of a little person, to show the union of our love."

"That means no more condoms. You have to deal with mess."

"I can always shower right after, it's a small inconvenience when you think about the final reward."

"Oh babe, I love you." I exclaim as I get lost in my wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the positive feedback. Reviews are really appreciated. I hope that with chapter, I was able to clarify some things.


	3. Chapter 3

Four months ago, my wife decided that we could start having some fun as we try to make a baby. She doesn't show any type of concern for every month that her period arrives, but I can tell when her period arrives that she is sad. She's made a complete one hundred and eighty degree turn regarding children and I couldn't be happier. Ygritte focuses on her work and she continues to travel on business, I tell her to slow down, thinking that maybe she's pushing herself too hard. Perhaps, if she were to slow down and relax, she would get pregnant.

I don't want to pressure Ygritte into seeing any type of specialist, however I did confide to my mother Catelyn that we have been trying for a baby, but have since come up empty. Catelyn is reassuring as usual saying, having a baby takes time, it doesn't always happen for everyone overnight.

I was so concerned with me being the problem that I went to see my Doctor to confirm that I had a high sperm count and to make sure that everything was in working order. Apparently, the Grey sperm are high in count and strong swimmers to boot. I guess we'll continue to have fun as we try to make a baby Stark.

The knock on my door startles me for a moment and I see my executive assistant Melisandre standing before me.

"Sir, you have your business lunch scheduled with your brother in about thirty minutes."

I nod and say, "Is there anything else?"

"Yes Sir, you wanted to know how Orell Industries was doing. Val wants to meet later this afternoon to discuss negotiations."

"What? There aren't going to be any fucking negotiations! You tell her, no! Never mind. Get her on the phone. Now!"

"Yes, Mr. Stark, right away sir."

Melisandre flies out of my office and in less than then seconds, my phone rings.

"Sir, I have Val on the line."

"Well? Put her on!"

"Mr. Stark? What is it, sir? Do you need to reschedule our meeting for negotiations?"

"What the hell, Val?! No! There will be no negotiations. I want to buy that fucker out! He needs to be sent a message and it needs to be sent loud and fucking clear. You got it."

"Yes sir, no negotiations, no meeting. Buy him out and take over. Is that all, sir?"

"Yes, make it happen Val! I'm tired of this shit!"

That fucker needs to know that he cannot ogle or disrespect my wife. I may give my wife plenty of space to be her own person, but I will not allow anyone to objectify her.

I'm about to leave the office when my phone vibrates. I take a look at the message. It's from Robb.

_ **"Hey Bro, I can't get away, some serious shit went down. Come to my office and I'll have some Braavosi food delivered."** _

"Oh, Fuck!" I shout out as everyone in the office stares.

I was planning on joining Robb for lunch today at Restaurant Hot Pie. We need to discuss a few business matters, now I have to go there.

* * *

  
"We're here, sir." Davos says as he gets the door for me.

I nod and tell him to take a break for lunch and to report back in two hours. Who knows how long this shit is going to take. For once, I wish I could trade places with Davos.

I despise going to Robb's office, it's a pathetic little box that he calls his home away from home. Judging by the looks of things, you would never be able to tell that this is the business location of multi-millionaire, Robb Stark.

I've told him to update and renovate his office, only to be swiftly shut down. He likes to be reminded and takes pride in his humble beginnings. Try starving and see how much you want to be reminded of that kind of stuff!

Hell! I even offered to pay for all the expenses, that only pissed him off more and all I did was manage to get Robb to dig in his heels. I even used safety as an angle but he wouldn't budge. This shit-hole should be condemned!

I open the door to his building and I immediately notice a new receptionist at the front desk.

_Holy fuck!_

"Daenerys?"

She looks up at me with those bright violet eyes and she's got me under her fucking spell. My heart races and I feel happy. Me! Fucking happy! How can I feel that way when I'm in this shit-hole?! What the hell is this little dynamo doing to me?!

"Hello Jon."

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I look around, making sure that no one else is within hearing distance.

"I'm working, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Yes, I see, but here? Why? How? When? I mean uh…"

"Dude! You finally made it!" Robb says as he bursts out of his office. "Roose and I had a little wager going on. I just lost fifty dollars because you showed up. I was sure you would think up some bull shit excuse to avoid my castle, at all costs."

"I'll buy lunch to make things square. Will that work for you, Robb?" I ask as he leads me to his office. I take one quick look back at Daenerys. She's staring at me, with a small smile on her face.

Wow. Her smile is so bright! She can light up all of King's Landing with her radiance and beauty.

_What the hell am I doing?_

"Have a seat, Jon." Robb says as he sits on the beat up leather sofa. There's an old coffee table with a decent spread of Braavosi food, along with paper plates and bottled waters.

"Really Robb, you didn't have to go to all this trouble just for me."

"Fuck off, Jon. Let's eat!" Robb says as he playfully jabs my arm.

"Next time, it's Restaurant Hot Pie, are we clear? Don't pull this shit on me anymore."

"Dude, it was beyond my control. I know you hate coming here. At least, you _used_ to hate coming here."

"What do you mean?"

"You tell _me_, baby brother. What the hell is going on with you and my secretary?"

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean, when did it start? When did you two… get together. I know you're fucking her."

Oh shit. My heart drops. I need to unload this, why not lean on my brother, if not him then who? Certainly not Sam and his do-good pompous ass attitude.

"It only happened once. It was seven months ago."

"What?! Are you serious?!"

Oh no!

"Shit! I thought you knew, I thought that's why you asked."

"I was joking, bro, but it doesn't take a genius to see and feel the chemistry between the two of you."

"Don't say that, man"

"Well, it's true. I'm so worked up that I may have to go home and fuck my wife."

"Please, don't share that shit with me, dude."

"Gosh, does Ygritte know?"

"Of course not!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure! Do you think if Ygritte knew, she would put up with this mess? She's much too strong of a woman to allow herself to be a doormat to anyone."

"I hope you're right, bro, because damn! I'll tell you what! The static you two are generating is unreal. My hair was standing on end. It still is! Look!"

He shows me his arm and like an idiot, I look.

"Gotcha!"

"Get real, Robb!"

"I am being real. Oh crap! Did you know that Ygritte's been taking Daenerys out to lunch every now and then?"

"What?!"

"It's true, that poor girl is being tugged tighter than… Well, I don't have a good saying, but that girl is being pulled apart!"

"Oh? Who else is _pulling_ on her?" I ask, trying to convince myself that I'm not jealous and hoping against hope, that it isn't another man.

_How fucked up is that?_

"Robb! Answer me! Who else is fighting for her attention?!"

"Margaery."


	4. Chapter 4

"Margaery? What does Margaery want with her?"

"I don't know, dude, it's like Daenerys is this shiny new toy and Ygritte and Margaery are fighting over who gets to play with her. It's a fun show to watch."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It's not like Ygritte and Margaery get along or anything."

"I know, bro, there's not much we can do about that, so I guess it shouldn't surprise either of us that they're fighting for Daenerys' friendship."

What the hell can my wife be up to? Does she really want to be friends with Daenerys so desperately?

"So tell me, Robb, who seems to be winning this friendship contest? I may be bias but my money is on my wife."

"I don't blame you for leaning towards Ygritte. Let's keep this between us, bro. Ordinarily, I too, would lean towards Ygritte, but I have to say, my wife's BFF skills have never shined brighter!" Robb boasts with pride.

"I don't believe it!"

"Believe it! Maybe Margaery just needed to meet the right person in order to let her friend skills shine through. Who knows? All I know is that I've never in my life seen Margaery so concerned over anyone other than herself, or me of course."

"Of course. Are we talking about the same Margaery here?"

"We are."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Careful, little bro, my best advice to you would be to steer clear from little Daenerys Targaryen. She may be a tiny little thing but I'm sure she packs quite a punch."

"Oh Jesus, she does Robb… I mean she _really_ does."

"Dude, you are so whipped."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I hate to say it, but I think you've got it bad for her. You're smiling, shit man, you're walking on air! Dude, I've not seen you like this before, not even with Ygritte!"

"Oh God, Robb, please don't say that. What am I going to do?"

"What are _you_ going to do? What am _I_ going to do? My married baby brother is falling for my employee's wife! I'm caught in the middle of this mess."

"Help me, Robb. For the first time in my adult life, I have no idea what to do."

"The first thing you need to do is find out why your wife has taken an interest in Daenerys. I'll do the same thing on my end with Margaery."

"Thank Robb, I couldn't share this with anyone but you."

"Really? Not even that shrink of yours?"

"Especially not that shrink of mine. Aemon would probably tell me to come clean with Ygritte. I can't do that."

_Not yet anyway._

"Alright, let's have lunch again tomorrow, and we'll compare notes. Only meet me at Restaurant Hot Pie this time. What do you say?"

"Sounds good, Jon, it's a date."

* * *

**{Robb's POV}**

Okay, so now is the best time to attempt to grill my wife, she's always in a great and very relaxed mood after sex.

"Baby, can I ask you something?"

Margaery rolls off of me, runs her hands on my chest and says "Sure."

"It's about Daenerys."

"What about Daenerys? What do you want to know?"

"Why are you being so nice to her?"

Margaery lies on and kisses my chest.

"I like her, Robb. She's such a tiny and pretty little thing but she looks so lost and… I don’t know, lonely. I saw Ygritte try to get her hooks into Daenerys at your Stark Construction party. It was bad enough that Ygritte took all the credit for throwing what I will readily admit, was a fantastic affair but, she did have a little help from Catelyn, Sansa and myself."

"Oh baby, you know that's just her way."

"I know, but really, she can be so annoying, and when I saw her with Daenerys?! Poor little thing, she reminded me of Bambi, big baby doe eyes, overwhelmed by the splendour of it all. I had to get her away from Ygritte."

"You did good, Margaery, really good."

"Oh? Why the interest in Daenerys? Isn't it enough that she is in your employ?"

"I was just curious and you were spot on. Daenerys is the best receptionist I've ever had. She got all my documents in order, she's streamlined my payroll system, hell, she's even managed to find a way for me to cut costs on my materials without sacrificing quality."

"I'm happy things are working out for her."

"Yup, she seems very happy to be working with me."

"I'm so glad. If she isn't happy in her personal life, at least I know she's happy in her professional life."

"Why isn't she happy in her personal life? She's always smiling and she's like the ray of sunshine whenever I see her."

"It's complicated, Robb."

"Fill me in, how can I help?"

Margaery tells me that Daenerys and Daario have been having intimacy issues. Now there's a term I'm all too familiar with. I remember as a child having to go to therapy as a family with my parents, my sisters Sansa and Arya, my younger brothers Bran and Rickon, and of course Jon. We had to learn and understand Jon's limits regarding touch.

"Intimacy issues? How so? I mean, can Daario and Daenerys tolerate touch?"

"Of course they can tolerate touch, it's not like that."

"What is it then?"

"Daario is a workaholic, he wants to be like you. I think you need to reduce his hours. He needs to spend more time with Daenerys, maybe they can work things out."

"Margaery, I've told him to slow down. He's the one setting the pace. He reminds me of Jon, he's determined to succeed and make a name for himself."

"Really?"

"By any means necessary." I say.

"Poor Daenerys, I really hope they can work their way through this." Margaery says as she kisses me gently.

"Yeah, me too." I whisper quietly, knowing all too well, that I didn't mean a word of what I just said.

* * *

**{Jon's POV}**

"How was your day, honey?"

"Oh you know, the usual." Ygritte says as she pets Ghost on the sofa. "How did your lunch with Robb go?"

This is perfect! She brings up Robb and it's a perfect segue to Daenerys.

"It wasn't that good."

"Why is that?"

"We were supposed to meet for lunch at Restaurant Hot Pie, but something happened and he couldn't leave the office. I had to meet him, _there_."

Ygritte laughs and says, "_There?_ You mean to tell me you went to the shit hole?"

"Yup, that place is a danger zone. He really needs to demo and rebuild."

"Oh wait, if you went to the shit hole, you saw Daenerys? Right?"

Oh shit, here we go.

"I did."

Ygritte makes a face and says, "You know, I wanted Daenerys to work for me, but Margaery got her hooks into her and suggested she works for Robb and you know Margaery. She wouldn't take 'no' for an answer."

"Oh? So that's how she ended up there. Margaery told her about the open position at Stark Construction?"

"Yes. Honestly, Margaery is so pushy."

"Well, she _is_ a reporter."

"She's not on the job twenty-four seven! I really wanted Daenerys to work for me!"

"Why the interest in Daenerys?"

"I like her, she seems nice, but I can tell that she and that gorgeous husband of hers are having problems."

"Oh? Are they?"

"Yes, they are. I have a way of knowing these things."

"So, you think he's gorgeous, eh?"

"Oh darling, nothing and no one can hold a candle to you, you know that, don't you? I love you Jon, always."

"Let's get you upstairs, I need you… badly."

After a make out session with my wife, she catches me completely unaware. I'm lying on my back and she sits up quickly. She puts her hands on my face and forces me to look into her blue eyes. "Jon, that was amazing."

I just smile and kiss her.

"Jon, I love you so much. You know that, don't you? I need for you to know that."

"I know, Ygritte, I do."

I've made my decision. I have to let Daenerys go, regardless of the confusing feelings I have for her. I can't do this to Ygritte.

There is one thing I have to do for Daenerys, before I completely let her go and I won't stop until the job is done. It's for Daenerys' own good. I cannot put exact words on what I feel about her, but I do know this; I do care about her and her safety. I will do everything in my power to ensure that she is always safe and protected.

I fall asleep as my wife strokes my face. _Ygritte wakes me up in the middle of the night, she wants to have more fun._

_I'm making love to Ygritte and it feels amazing. The urgency of our lovemaking, our fucking and our raw carnal need to connect, not only with our bodies but with our souls as well, is beyond anything I've ever felt. Perhaps I can reconnect with her in this way, the little seeds of doubt are no longer rooted in my soul, they've been gutted and pulled out from the soil, no longer will I allow them to grow inside of me. No more doubts about the love that I have for her._

_We both find our release together and she shouts, "Jon! Oh God, Jon, I love you!"_

_"Ygritte, I'm-"_

_"Ygritte? It's me, Daenerys!"_

_I look at the face below me and I see Daenerys, bright violet eyes, pale skin and long magnificent silver hair. She's fucking glowing!_

"Holy shit!" I shout as I jump out of the bed.

"Jon! Jon! Are you alright? You must have had a nightmare?" Ygritte says as she jumps out of bed to console me.

"Oh my God. Ygritte, you're here!"

"I'm here, darling. It's ok, it was just a nightmare, let's go back to bed."

"Yes, just a nightmare."

If that's what you want to call, the best fucking wet dream that I have ever had in my entire life. Sign me up for a lifetime of nightmares like that.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The next chapter is going to be a LONG one. Thank you again for the feedback! Really appreciate it


	5. Chapter 5

**{Margaery's POV}**

Daenerys reports to my office downtown. I have one of my assistants give Daenerys the grand tour. While Daenerys is still enjoying the tour, Jon stops by to ask how our little scheme is going and I explain that all is going according to plan. I ask why he physically came to my office rather than call and inquire. He says he wants to thank me and to personally deliver to me, a bouquet of flowers.

They are absolutely stunning, Jon went all out. He's such a sweetheart, how the hell did he end up with Ygritte? Ugh!

I thank him and give him a kindly peck on the cheek. I can literally hear all the women and some men in the office swoon as I walk him out.

Jon looks around before he makes his exit and I have to ask, "What's up, Jon? You're looking for something?"

_Or maybe someone? Hmmm?_

"Actually, I'm trying to get a feel for how safe your office really is. Perhaps you too, are due for an upgrade.

He's lying.

Why?

I don't know, but for the moment, I don't care. I'm happy my husband will return from his business trip, and he will now be safe. I won't have to worry about him and his decrepit work space, and that's all that matters, for now anyway.

I'll find out what's going on with Jon. I'm a reporter, and the reporter in me, won't let this go. Anytime something interesting happens, or if something piques my curiosity, I search and dig until I find the answers, I always do…

* * *

**{Daenerys' POV}**

I woke up this morning feeling sad and depressed as I recall the conversation that Daario and I had, the night before. Daario explained that he would be going out-of-town to assist Robb with a business crisis in Winterfell.

I was planning my morning feeling a bit lost, since I knew Robb wasn't going to be there. I suppose I would be taking my orders from Theon. Robb must have known that I would be feeling somewhat unsure as to what I would be doing since he wasn't there to give me my daily tasks.

My duties vary on a day-to-day basis. I was startled back to reality as I received a call from Robb, telling me that I am to report to work with Margaery at her office. He didn't tell me anything else, only that he's sure that Margaery would be calling me with all the details. No sooner do we hang up, when my phone rings once more, it's Margaery and she fills in the blanks.

I kindly tell her that Robb explained everything to me and that I was to expect her call. I'm looking forward to spending my work days with Margaery. This will be an opportunity for me to finally break away from Ygritte. I don't understand why she's been talking me out to lunch, it's very strange for the obvious reason. She's also been very friendly and kind to me, offering to show me around the city and to be my personal tour guide.

I don't get it. I have no idea why she is being so nice to me and frankly, if I hadn't spent that one night with Jon, I'm not sure I would have been able to have been so kind to her in return. I find her to be very dominating and it's difficult to say 'no' to her. I feel awful for pretending to like Ygritte, but I don't want to do anything to call attention to myself or to Jon, at least that's what I say in my mind.

I have put myself in the middle of this mess and I have no one else to blame for my mistakes. If I could turn back time and change what I did, I would in a heartbeat. I hate myself for thinking this, but truthfully, if I could have enjoyed our one night together without having these other connections to Jon's family, I wouldn’t regret a thing. I know that's horrible thing to say but it is how I feel and least I can be honest with myself about that. I do wish I had a friend in this city that I could confide in. I can't help but go back to that night with Jon.

The way that Jon made me feel, the way he held me and loved me and worshipped me, it was beyond anything that I've ever felt before and will probably never feel again. That thought alone hurts me physically, because that only reinforces the fact that my marriage is in serious trouble, never mind the obvious one night, that one magical and glorious night.

Oh God, I really need to stop thinking about that night and focus on what I need to do, both for myself and for Daario. He doesn't deserve this…

Yes, I know there are many couples who have had affairs and have somehow managed to repair, work through and fix their problems. I don't want to be another statistic, I do love Daario. I'm just not sure that I'm still **_in love_** with Daario.

I've heard people say that over and over again, "I love you, I'm just not **_in love_** with you," in the movies and on TV. I always thought it was such a cliché and a crock of shit. A sick part of me giggles because who would have thought? Now I know exactly what that statement means and it breaks my heart.

* * *

I am having a lovely time, spending my day with Margaery. We've really bonded over a period of less than four hours. I feel an immediate kinship with her and I do not know why, I just know that I feel comfortable with her.

She must feel the same way because she opened up to me and shared some intimate details of her private life and all I did was ask one little question while we were on the receiving end of the best foot and leg massage followed by a pedicure, at the spa.

"Marg? I feel tension between you and Ygritte."

"You do? Why is that?" Margaery asks rather innocently, but I know she's feigning ignorance.

"Well, I remember when you showed up at Stark Construction on my first day of work. You wanted to surprise me by taking me out to lunch, only Ygritte beat you to it. Remember that?"

"Vaguely." Margaery replies.

"Marg? Come on now. The look on your face was priceless."

"Ok, fine. Yes, I was upset. I wanted to be your friend and my feelings were hurt that she reached out to you after shutting me down for so long a time."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"I'll tell you exactly what I mean." Margaery says in a huff.

Margaery goes on to tell me that her and Ygritte dislike one another because they seem to have similar personalities. They are both strong, beautiful and very smart women.

Margaery has a longer history with the Starks, and Margaery feels that Ygritte somehow feels a bit jealous of that. Margaery married Robb before Ygritte married Jon.

Margaery and Robb have been married for four years while Ygritte and Jon have been married for three. Margaery tried really hard to befriend Ygritte, especially in the beginning when Jon began dating Ygritte. Ygritte wasn't comfortable with Margaery, and Margaery wondered if Ygritte felt a little jealous and insecure around Margaery.

Margaery tried even harder to befriend Ygritte when Jon became engaged to her, but Ygritte still shut her down. The only reason Margaery was in Ygritte's wedding was because Jon demanded it.

"You mean to tell, that even after the way she treated you, you _still_ wanted to be in the wedding party?" I ask in complete shock.

Margaery looks me at and nods, rather meekly. "I did. I'm pretty pathetic, I know, but there's something you have to understand, Daenerys. I don't have many friends, no real ones anyway. I don't have any sisters. I don't mean to sound conceited or anything, but I've always been… um… pretty and when you are pretty, well, people, women mostly, tend to not treat you very well. I'm sure you go through this all the time, as you're incredibly gorgeous. Either way, I've always had trouble making friends throughout school."

She pauses and then sighs. "Well, I come to find out that Ygritte is actually jealous of me because I was the 'first' daughter in law. I mean, really? I can't win!"

"I'm sorry about that, Marg."

"It's fine. I have a real sister in Sansa."

"Sansa?" I ask.

Margaery nods and says, "Yup! I love Sansa and she's wonderful. She's Robb and Jon's little sister. She's warm, friendly, beautiful and sweet and kind and… I could go on and on about Sansa. They have another younger sister, Arya. She's a fierce one and pretty cool but she seems closer to Ygritte than to me. Sansa is my only friend, well, until you came along."

"Are we friends?" I ask.

"I would like to think so."

"Yes, we are friends, Marg."

"Ok, since we're friends, tell me about you. Tell me about you and Daario."

I stiffen up a little, knowing it's now my turn, to share what was once a happy and fulfilling life that has since become quite vacant.

"Ok, what do you want to know?"

"Not much, only everything." Margaery giggles and I nervously giggle back.

Margaery can feel my apprehension, knowing I'm about to give her full disclosure.

"It's ok, Daenerys. You can trust me."

I nod in reply. I smile, and say, "Ok, here goes nothing. Daario and I met in middle school…"

I fill her in from the moment that we met. I accidentally bumped into Daario, literally. He was lost and flustered and knocked me over while rushing to look for his home room. He quickly apologized and helped me up. He picked up my books and asked if I knew my way around the school. He further explained that he was new not only to the school but to the area as well. He was beautiful to look at. It just so happened that we had a few classes together. Starting with first period. We soon became friends.

Daario became popular at once as the new kid in school and I was soon lost in the shuffle. Daario never did forget about me, of course he couldn't because we had many classes together in middle school and in high school.

He was captain of the football team and I was in the Chess club. He was loud and always voiced his opinion, I was quiet and doing everything I could not to call attention to myself. Despite my appearance. I mean, I do have silver hair and violet eyes, which is rare thing, apparently. And it was often difficult for me to not draw attention to myself. Me and Daario were study buddies and he started to pursue me. I shut him down real quick as I had seen how he was dating girl after girl after girl.

But after some time, I found myself enjoying his company. Then one thing led to another, I began to date him. And here we are, all those years later, married.

"Only now, we've grown," I say, "his priorities have changed. He's always working, he leaves early, comes home late at night, we aren't as… intimate as we once were and…" I start to sob, thinking about the pain of never being able to conceive.

"And what? Daenerys? He didn't…"

"No, no. It's me, I can't have children."

One of the women rubbing my feet offers me a tissue and some water. I'm spilling my guts while getting a pedicure. What a sad person I am.

"Oh Daenerys, I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Yes, so am I. The worse part was, when I told Daario, he didn't seem upset at all. I mean, yes, he comforted me but he said that he's perfectly fine not having any children."

"It must have hurt, to hear him say that."

"It gets worse, he said that some things are meant to be, or not to be, and that we would have to live with it, he then proceeded to pour me a glass of wine, that's it. After that, he was gone. He needed to go out-of-town for a couple of days on business. That's when he met up with Robb at the job site in Dorne."

"Which is where they are now." Margaery says.

I nod.

"And when did you two get married?" she asks.

"We were young, he just turned nineteen and I was eighteen. Both my parents and oldest brother Rhaegar had recently passed away in an accident. And they left me with my other older brother Viserys who was nothing but an abusive asshole. Perhaps me and Daario did marry too young but, I needed to get out of the house and I needed someone by my side after losing my parents and losing Rhaegar… So, when Daario asked me to marry him, I didn't think twice about it."

"Oh Lord, Daenerys, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be. It was a long time ago." I shrug. Although the pain is still there.

"You were young! Too young if you ask me."

"I know, looking back… but, it's too late now. We've been married for five years. Sometimes, it seems like only yesterday, other times it seems like it was a million years ago."

"Daenerys, that's so sad. Do you still love him?"

"I still love him, only I don't know if I'm still _in love_ with him."

"Wow." Margaery says in a stoic manner, the mood of the room has gotten depressing.

"I still _want_ to be in love with him, he's my childhood boyfriend, only it's sort of… actually it's _very_ complicated." I say contemplating whether I should tell her about my night with her brother-in-law.

Margaery's ears perk up and I can see her going in to reporter mode.

"Complicated how?" She asks.

I'm about to confess when…

"_Ladies! We're all done._" The spa technician exclaims. "_Let's move on to facials and a full body rub._"

Saved by the tech!

* * *

**{Jon's POV}**

Everything is going according to plan. I managed to get Robb out-of-town, Margaery is going to keep Daenerys busy and away from the shit-hole known as Robb's office. I will have some of Robb's own crew demolish and rebuild that shit-hole known as Stark Construction. When I'm done with his shit-hole, it will be looking quite grand. An office building befitting the Stark name but not too over the top that it would cause him to have major fit.

This will be my parting gift to Daenerys, a safe and lovely place to work. She's fond of pastel colours and she likes it simple but modern look. I will have Robb's new office be a place or refuge for Daenerys, a place where she can be herself and look at beautiful things even though the most beautiful thing in that office will be Daenerys.

I'm pleased with myself. I'm going to enjoy a nice dinner and have a few celebratory drinks for pulling this off.

Davos, drops me off at Landing's Place and I arrange for my R-8 to be sent there.

"You, are the only one allowed to drive her, are we clear, Davos?"

"Yes, sir." Davos replies with contained enthusiasm.

Yes, he's going to enjoy that little thrill.

My phone vibrates and I see that it's Sansa.

"Hey little one, what's up?"

"I've already told you to stop calling me 'little one'," she says and I know she is rolling her eyes, "I'm not a little girl anymore.

"Whatever you say." I giggle. "So what's going on?"

"I was wondering if I could stay at your place tonight."

"What?"

"Well, as you know, Mum is away on a trip with Ygritte. And Dad went on vacation with Arya, Bran and Rickon. I would've gladly stayed at Robb's but he's out-of-town and Margaery isn't answering her damn phone. And I need to get out of my place now. I got into an argument with Joffrey and…"

"I've already told you many times that he isn't the right guy for you, why are you so determined to-"

"God, I _know_, you've told me that! Ugh, Jon, can't you just answer 'Yes or No'? I don't need to hear about how you warned me about Joffrey. Not now, please!

"Fine. You don't mind that Ygritte is out-of-town with Mum for a week?"

"Actually, I don't mind at all. Your wife is making me uncomfortable sometimes. You remember what happened last time I stayed at your place, right? How she was making me feel like I was a burden to you both."

"Got you." I cut her short. "Keys are hidden at the same place as last time."

"Great! I love you, big brother!"

Once I end the call, I feel something. A tugging or pulling sensation. I cannot describe it. I've never felt anything like this before. My body is acting strange and I cannot control the sensations that are coursing through my body.

What the hell is happening to me?

I stand from my table and head towards the bar. I take a seat on the stool and shout to waiter to give me another drink. I'm so frustrated, not understanding what's happening to me.

I take a look around the restaurant, it's relatively empty, then I spot her. _Her_.

_Shit_.

It's Daenerys! Daenerys Targaryen! My body is responding to Daenerys.

"Here's your drink, sir." The bartender says.

I down it in one gulp and make my way towards Daenerys' table. She's alone, she looks sad, she's been crying.

Why?

Seeing her like this is breaking my heart. It's taking all of my self-control to not want to whisk her in my arms and console her, while I stroke her back to comfort her.

Why do I feel this way? I don't know. I don't understand it. Damn!

"Jon? What are you doing here?" Daenerys asks as those violet eyes pierce me, making my body react and I inadvertently gasp.

The pull this woman has over me is fucking scary!

Easy, Stark, keep it cool. Take a deep breath and speak.

"I could be asking you the same thing, Daenerys. What are you doing here?"

"Well," Daenerys sniffles. "Daario is gone and I'm alone and then Margaery had me work with her this week and then I didn't want to be alone, and so I called Miss, because you know, I miss her."

_Miss?_

"Missandei is my best friend," she explains, "but she stayed in my hometown Dragonstone, where we both studied and got married there as well. So anyway, I called her because I miss her and she's the only one I have left in this life. And she told me she had this week off and that she could be spending time with me here in King's Landing. But then she called and told me that her husband had been in an accident and that she needed to stay by his side. Which I understand completely. But I'm alone, lost in this city and I'm scared, I don't know even why. And Daario's gone. And I called Margaery and I got her voice mail and now, here I am and…"

She is going on and on talking, in between sobs and it's breaking my heart, but she won't stop talking. I quickly sit down next to her and put my hand on her lap, trying to ease her pain.

She finally stops and begins to sob, uncontrollably.

"Hey, now. Shhhh…" I say, as I place her on my lap. "It's ok, you're not alone. I'm here. It's going to be just fine."

I say as I stroke her back and kiss her hair.

_Shit_. What am I doing?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The next two chapters are going to be very smutty. Thank you for the feedback, it's always appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

"Daenerys, please stop crying. Please. I cannot bear to see you cry."

"Oh Jon, I'm sorry. I don't mean to put this all on you. You're here and aside from Margaery, Robb, and even Ygritte, I'm really lost. I'm all alone."

Fuck! Ygritte. I've forgotten all about…

Wait!

Ygritte's gone. She's with Catelyn, for the entire week!

My mind is racing and I know this is wrong but at the moment, I don’t give a shit. I need to be with her, just one more time, and then I will let her go, forever…

My phone vibrates and I see it's a call from Sansa.

"Sansa?"

"Jon! What's up? Are you home yet?"

I’m about to reply that I'm busy and in the middle of some important business but of course, Sansa, being Sansa, she continues to rattle on and on, not giving me a moment to get a word in edgewise.

"You know what? Joffrey has apologized to me. And don't you start! I'm not going to give in so easily. I'm going to keep distance for some time. Until we both chill and are able to have a normal conversation. He's a good guy, you know? He's just got a lot of pressure from his new job. You understand that, right?"

Again, not a moment to reply and Sansa continues her story.

"Listen, I am not going to give in. I'm a Stark. A proud one at that. I know I told you I would stay at your place tonight but Margaery just called me back. And you know how close we are. I know she'll find the right words to calm me down. So, I'm going to stay at her house tonight. Alright? Jon?"

I don't reply because I know she will keep talking.

"Jon, are you there? Answer me? Are you there?"

"Yes, Sansa. What is it?" I reply getting agitated because I have Daenerys on my lap and I just want to get off the damn phone. I want to turn my attention back to Daenerys. She has stopped crying and is cuddling my chest.

Holy shit!

I had no clue she was doing that. Sansa has me distracted with her jabbering so I had no idea what Daenerys was going. I always react violently when touched and not warned and here's Daenerys, snuggling up on my chest! What the hell has Daenerys done to me?

"Is that okay with you?" Sansa says as I return from my shocked realization that Daenerys has touched my chest without incident.

"What are you babbling about, Sansa?"

"Jon? What's wrong with you? Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"No, try again and make it fast! I'm busy right now."

"Listen to me. I'm going to stay at Margaery's tonight, okay?"

"Yes, yes. Fine." I reply, in a hurry. "Go ahead, I don't mind."

"Not that I would care if you did mind." Sansa giggles. "Alright cool, see you soon!"

And she hangs up.

I cannot believe this. Ygritte is gone and Sansa isn't staying at my place anymore. I'm a free man. For a week anyway! It's like this was meant to be. I did not plan for this to happen, it just did. It's a strange way things work out and although I know what I'm thinking about doing is wrong, at this moment, I don't give a damn!

I want her, like I've never wanted anyone ever in my entire life and before I can stop myself, I whisper in her ear.

"Daenerys, let's get out of here. I've never stopped thinking about you since that night. I cannot believe it's been over seven months since we've been together. I want you, I need you, I desire you. I've never felt this pull with anyone else, ever. Please, let me take you away from here."

Jesus.

I cannot believe I just said all that shit! What the hell? I need to get out of here before she slaps me.

"Yes, please. I need you, I want you. I want you to love my entire body in the magical way that you do."

"You do?" I ask as I feel my jaw drop.

"Yes, God help me. I do, I want you too. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. As much as I've tried and as much as I know how wrong this is, I need you too. I don't understand why, but I do."

* * *

I take Daenerys to a different hotel. I lead her to our room and I must say, it's quite glorious. I don't usually stay in hotels in King's Landing since I live here but…

"Jon?" Daenerys says, calling me from my thoughts.

"Yes, Dany?"

She raises her eyebrows.

"Did you just… Did you just call me Dany?"

"I did." I frown, confused. "You don't like it?"

"No, I mean yes, it's just… it's how my parents used to call me."

"Oh… And, is it a bad thing?"

"Not really… They're both dead, you know. And no one has ever called me that way ever since."

"Dany, I mean Daenerys, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Jon," she says, softly. "I like it when you call me Dany."

"When did they-"

"Please, not now. We'll have plenty of time to discuss this."

And she smiles. Damn. That smile is going to be the end of me. It just lights up the room.

"Jon… Do you really want to do this?" She asks as we stand apart, facing one another in the bedroom.

Is she having second thoughts? I'm not, not at all.

"Yes, I do want to do this, very much. Are you having second thoughts?" I ask.

"No, I'm not. I'm not having second thoughts, I want you to make love to me, Jon."

"And so, I will, Dany." I say as I approach her.

She's standing near the foot of the bed wearing a simple black dress, I reach my arms around her back and slowly unzip it. I let it fall to the floor as it pools down around her feet. She's standing before me in a black lace bra and matching panties.

I lean down and rub her face against mine as I whisper in her ear, "I do love looking at your body Dany. It's so fucking beautiful."

Dany moans as I nibble on her ear lobe. She's very responsive to my touch. Dany grabs my dress shirt and slowly un-buttons it. As each button is undone, exposing more of my chest, she slowly leans in and gently runs her tiny hands over my chest. It's the most sensual feeling I've ever felt.

I reach around her and un-snap her bra, freeing her perfect breasts from their captivity. I feel my eyes darkening as I long to taste the tip of her buds. I lean down while she gets on her tip toes, I take one of her perfect buds in my mouth and suck, hard. I can hear Dany moaning with delight.

I grab her breast with my other hand and work her nipple into a hardened peak, pinching it with my thumb and forefinger, demanding for it to harden once more for me. I release her breast from my mouth but only to allow my tongue to work its way around the hardened tip of her nipple.

"Oh, Jon, please…"

Gosh, I fucking love to hear her beg and call out my name.

"You like it, baby?" I ask as I take her other breast in my mouth and suck hard.

"Please!" Dany shouts.

"Answer me, Dany, you like it?" I ask again as I bite down gently on her hardened tip.

"Yes!" Dany shouts.

That's right, baby, yes. All fucking night long. I slowly back away and see her face is flushed and her breathing has increased. Oh my, did I make her come by doing that stuff?

She then looks at me with anticipation and then slowly kisses my chest. It feels so good. She's branding me with her touch, claiming me slowly as she marks me with her lips, loving me, kissing me, worshipping me in way that I've never been touched before. It's fucking mind-blowing how her lips can make me weak and bring me to my knees with her loving touch.

The last time we were together it was hard and fast, we each fed off of our frenzy. The fucking was raw and carnal and bad and dirty and sexy as hell! This time, we are taking it nice and slow. I think we both know, this is something we want to enjoy and savour. I'm not sure what will happen after tonight, I only know that I want to taste every single inch of this bewitching creature and now I know she wants to taste me too. She quickly drops down to her knees, her tiny hands undo my pants and she frees my cock. I look down at her and she looks up at me and smiles. She grabs me, and takes me in her soft, wet, warm mouth.

Holy fucking hell. Dany has a magical mouth that can do amazing things! Her tongue wraps around my cock like a damn cobra, slithering, slurping and sucking. Her tongue licks me up and down while her thumb starts to rub the tip of my cock.

"Fuck! Jesus Dany!" I shout.

Before I know it, she takes me all in, deep throating me.

I lost myself in her ministrations and the next thing I know, I feel myself grabbing the back of her head. I'm pushing her against me as I continue to thrust in and out of her mouth. The sensation is so fucking good, but it's almost too good of a feeling. I can't control myself! I want this! I need this! I have to let it go!

"Fuck!" I shout as I feel my knees buckle and I explode in her mouth.

Dany swallows everything that I have to offer and when I'm done, she continues to suck on my cock.

_Holy shit!_

I pull my cock out of her mouth and leans down to pull her to her feet and kiss her hard. I taste myself as my tongue invades her mouth. She closes her arms around my neck as I grab her hips. And after several minutes, our mouths finally separate, but we remain in each other's arms, both struggling to bring our breathing back to normal. Dany runs her hands over my chest and down over my cock. I can feel it hardening again. She can feel it too, and she smiles.

"Jon," she whispers, "I want you inside of me."

_Fuck._ I've been wanting to be inside of you again for the past seven months, despite desperately trying to convince myself that I didn't want this.

Dany quickly removes her panties and climbs on the bed.

"Come on, baby." She moans, and she does the sexiest thing I've ever seen. She starts touching herself, inserting a finger into her cunt, staring at me intensely. "Jon, please…"

I don't think twice. There's no time for thinking. I join her in bed. My rock hard erection is throbbing painfully.

I grab her hand and remove her fingers from her cunt and suck on them.

"You taste so good."

She bites her lips and opens her legs wide for me, as I push my cock into her gently. She's so tight.

I start to thrust slowly back and forth for her to get used to my size again. Her legs wrap around me and her pelvis come to meet mine with each of my thrusts. I mentally concentrate not to come immediately because of her tightness and the sweetness of her perfect cunt. I want this moment to last the longest for her pleasure.

I feel she's close. I slip a hand between us and tickle her clit with my thumb.

"Ahh," she moans, arching her back.

Her body is convulsing with spasms. I admire her during her climax while her pussy contracts around my cock, sucking me up even deeper into her. She is breathtakingly beautiful. I could watch her all day long.

Once her orgasm has passed, I resumed my thrusts. I grab her hands to interlace them with mine above our heads.

"You're driving me insane, Dany."

I accelerate the rhythm and my thrusts become a bit more brutal. Our mouths are a few centimetres apart. I can feel her hot breath against my mouth.

"Stronger" she moans, wrapping her legs around my hips.

Her heels are on my butt and encourage me to penetrate her deeper. We kiss passionately as I'm fucking her hard and fast. The only sounds in the room are our muffled groans and our skins slamming into each other.

Then she pushes me and rolls with me so that she can be on top now. She's straddling me, never once breaking the contact. Man, this is too good.

"You gorgeous man," She smirks and leans down to kiss me on the mouth. "I can never get enough of you."

I groan, as Dany rises up and then suddenly slams back down onto me, causing the tip of my cock to hit the back wall of her vagina.

"Oh fuck," Dany gaps in pleasure as she continues to ride my cock.

Now normally, I'm on top in sex, doing all the work, but it feels so good to be on the bottom. I'm still lifting my hips to match Dany as she grounds down on me, but it was a whole different experience and one I'm most definitely enjoying. Much sooner than I would have liked, I feel myself on the edge of cumming.

"Dany," I moan, unable to say any more than that before I'm shooting my cum into her tight pussy.

Dany gasps when she feels me cum, which triggers another orgasm. She bounds up and down sporadically on my cock, riding out the waves of pleasure. "Ohhhh, Jon!" Dany moans before collapsing onto my chest.

I roll us over so that she was lying next to me. I cuddle up next to her and Dany turns so she can face me.

"You know you're amazing, right?" she breathes out, stroking my curls. "It's like… nothing I've ever felt before."

Dany adjusts herself so that her arms are on my chest, leaning her chin on her arms, looking right at me. I adjust the pillow behind my head so that I too, can gaze upon her beautiful face. She's glowing, she's gorgeous and I cannot take my eyes off of her.

"Your body is my playground, Dany. It's a secret land of unchartered territory. It's magical and full of so many new and delightful places for me to claim."

Dany's eyes widen in what? Shock? Surprise? Fear? All three?

"That's right, baby, I'm going to conquer your body with mine. I'm going to stake my claim because tonight, if only for one night… You. Will. Be. Mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated, thank you all!


	7. Chapter 7

Dany has fallen asleep after what I have to say, has been the best sex I have ever had. I caress her hips while I spoon her. My front to her back, her body feels magnificent, so soft and silky as her skin rubs gently against mine.

As I lie here, contemplating our actions, I am completely lost as to what my next move will be. I am truly out to see, what will I do? Is there anything to do, other than say good-bye? Do I want to say good-bye to this enchanting creature? How does Dany feel about this? Will she want to say good-bye? All these thoughts running through my mind are enough to drive a man insane!

I don't know which way is up! Do I know anything?

Yes, I do

I have come to one conclusion and that is that Dany must be a witch! Yes, she has bewitched me and consumed my fucked up soul. I am under her spell. A spell that I do not want broken, if someone were to offer me the anecdote, I would toss it away, content in the feeling that I have, when we are one body and one soul, united as we explode into a blissful oblivion, a union that cannot be forsaken. I slowly feel myself drifting away into a peaceful dream like state.

* * *

I'm wrapped up around her like a vine, my legs thrown over her body, my arms wrapped around her, holding her tight, as though I fear she may slip away from me. I smile as I gently readjust myself and bring her tiny soft body closer to me, it is then that I realize that Dany's soft and delicate hands are on my chest!

What is this? Why am I not in a state of panic?

The one time Ygritte touched me while I slept was such a horrific feeling that it woke me out of a deep sleep. I reacted immediately and pushed Ygritte so hard, that she fell off of our bed. Yet, this tiny little temptress has free reign over my body, again proving that she has staked her claim on me. She owns me, body and soul.

I fall back to sleep with Dany on my mind and with Dany in my soul…

* * *

Today is my final day with Dany. I have had the most wonderful time with her, we've not left the hotel and all we've done is eat, sleep, make love, fuck, shower and bathe together. You would think that I would have cabin fever being locked up in this room, but it's just the opposite. I feel sad knowing that our week has almost come to an end.

We started this morning with bubble bath and after breakfast, we decided to address the two elephants in the room.

I am completely honest with Dany, telling her that I fell for Ygritte while attending University of Castle Black. Ygritte was nice and intelligent, but she was not very comfortable with her standing in society. Her name, like the Stark name is very well-known, she shunned that part of her life and was never interested in becoming a person of society known for her name and wealth. I explained how Ygritte grew up with nannies raising her, since her parents were constantly traveling abroad. She was often alone during the holidays but never wanted for anything, except perhaps love.

That is what initially drew me to Ygritte, we were both misfits.

I went on to tell Dany that I felt as though Ygritte and I were kindred spirits, or so I thought at the time.

"It only seemed logical as Ygritte and I dated, that the next step would be marriage, so being the reasonable person that I am, I proposed and Ygritte gladly accepted."

"Logical?" Dany says in surprise.

"Yes, logical."

"That's not very romantic, Jon."

"Romance? I wasn't interested in romance, she was nice and she had her own personal wealth. I wanted someone who wanted me for me, not someone who wanted me for my bank account."

"So, you do love her?"

"Yes, I guess so. Shit, what is love anyway? Why are we even talking about love? Do you want to hear the rest of the story?"

"Yes, go on please."

"Something happened between the time we said, "_I do_" up to now. She's grown more comfortable with her wealth and with the Stark name, no longer quiet and shy, she enjoys the power and standing that she holds in King's Landing's wealthy social circle. I know there's nothing wrong with that, but it's the way she _feeds_ off of it. It's… I don't know, she's a different person, she's not the same Ygritte and though I've noticed the change, I've not made mention of it. We all change as time passes, don't we? I'm not the same person I once was when I attended the University of Castle Black, why should I expect Ygritte to be that same quiet and somewhat socially awkward nice girl that I met back in college?"

"Go on, what else changed?"

"The only change that really bothers me, about Ygritte, actually it hurt me, was that Ygritte changed her mind about having children. When we were dating back in college, I told her how much I wanted to be a father and what it meant to me. I needed to know if she felt the same way about being a mother. If she didn't, that would have been a deal breaker for me."

"A deal breaker? Sounds more like you're discussing a business merger, rather than a marriage proposal."

"Isn't that what marriage is, a merger of some sort?"

"Is it? Not to me, marriage is more than a merger, at least I think it is, anyway, please continue."

"Well, like I said, I wanted, actually I needed to know if she felt the same way about wanting children and she immediately said that being a mother was important to her. That's what closed the deal for me. I didn't want to waste any time dating anyone else, she was nice and she also came from money. I didn't have to worry about her marrying me for my wealth. It was, in my mind, the next logical move."

"Logical? Again with that word. What about romance and love and butterflies in your stomach?"

"Nope, none of that, and who wants butterflies anyway. I'm sure that would make me sick. Ok, enough about me. Tell me about you and… him."

"There's not much to say, I was shy bookworm who got approached by the captain of the football team. He had all these girls around him and yet, he seemed to only have eyes for me. And little did I know, I started to fall for him. I was taken aback by his profession of love for me. We dated in high school, then my parents and my oldest brother Rhaegar died in an accident. Left me with my other older brother Viserys who was abusive. And Daario asked me to marry him, I said yes and the rest, as they say, is history."

"I see, and you have the nerve to call out of my lack of romance, I dare say your story doesn't sound very romantic either. Sounds more like it was a marriage of convenience, especially at the time."

"It wasn't convenience, I loved him."

"Loved? Do you not love him now?"

"I'm not sure anymore."

Then it hits me…

"Fuck! We didn't use a condom, Dany! Actually, last time we didn't use a condom either, did we?"

"Well, you don't have to worry about me getting pregnant and I'm not um… you know, Daario's been my only…"

"Wait? Just Daario? No one else… ever?"

"No! I was in high school and well… I wasn't interested in doing that, back then anyway."

"Well, you don't have to worry about me, I am, or rather was monogamous so…"

"Great, we're both 'clean' so to speak and we don't have to worry about me getting pregnant because I… I… I can't! I'm barren! I'm worthless!"

Dany begins to sob, exposing my weakness. I don't like to see her sad. I'd rather she be happy or at least sexually satisfied in the afterglow of our sex.

"No, no more tears Dany, no more talking. I'm so sorry. I want to make you feel good. I want to see your face as it looks into mine. I want us to get lost in one another and forget about the outside world. Please, let me love you."

"Yes, Jon."

I carry Dany into my arms and kiss her head as I carry her into the bedroom. I sit her down on the edge of the bed and slowly undress her, leaving her wearing her bra and panties.

I begin to undress as Dany watches and then an idea hits me as I remove my tie, "Dany?"

"Yes?" She replies as I see her eyes darken with desire as she stares at my chest.

"I want you to do something for me." I say as I hand her my black tie.

"What?" Dany replies as she takes the tie from my hand.

"I want you to blindfold me, with this."

"Why, Jon? I don't want to startle you."

"It's ok. At least I think it is. Trust me?"

Dany nods.

"Stand up."

Once Dany stands, I sit on the edge of the bed.

"Ok. Now, listen carefully. Blindfold me with the tie and then undress me. Once I'm undressed, I want you to touch my chest."

"Jon, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure. Don't tell me when you're about to touch my chest, just do it gently, and lower me on the bed."

Dany smiles and says, "Ok, but be warned, if you react, I will be forced to respond. You should know that I'm a black belt."

"Are you?"

"No, I just said that in the hopes that you won't react."

"Don't worry, Dany, I won't hurt you. Trust me."

"Ok, here goes nothing." Dany says as she carefully wraps the tie around and blindfold me.

She slowly and tenderly undresses me, not being able to see her and her actions only heightens my aroused state. It's such a fucking turn on.

Once Dany pulls my pants and boxers down, with a little help from me, I can feel that I am at full attention.

"Well, it appears as though you are enjoying this little experiment, Jon." Dany whispers in my ear and then licks my ear lobe. She's a sexual goddess.

"I am, very much so."

There's a long silence and I'm thinking she's having second thoughts about touching me.

"It's ok, Dany. Don't say when you're going to do it, just do it. Ok?"

"I'm scared, Jon, I… I don't want to…"

She touches my chest mid-sentence and catches me completely off guard. She gently lowers me down on the bed. Her soft, gentle, loving touch. I need it, I crave it, I don't think I can live without it.

"You are one smart cookie, Dany." I say as I feel my breathing increase.

"Well, you said to just do it and I wanted to be sure that you weren't prepared for my touch."

"I love your touch, Dany."

"I love touching you, Jon." She says as she straddles me. I can feel her hair tickling my chest and then her lips are on me, kissing me, loving me and making me see stars! This woman, what she does to me, I cannot explain it. I only know that I am shocked that she can touch me without warning and I love her touch. She runs her hands on my chest and starts to kiss me, then she starts to lick me and gently bites down on my nipple. She got that move from me and she's taken in one step further. Fuck, she makes my body feel so good and not being able to see what she plans on doing, only excites me that much more!

I can feel her lowering herself down to my arousal. She grabs my cock with her hands and takes me in her mouth.

"Dany, that feels so good."

"You taste good, Jon."

"You taste better, Dany."

"Taste me now, Jon." Dany says as I feel her body shift.

She's positioned herself so that we are in a 69 position. Holy shit, this is so erotic, doing this while blindfolded!

She's sucking me off while I taste her delicate petals, using my fingers to ensure that every fold is tended to.

"Yes, please, Jon. Don't stop." She pleads as my tongue dives deeper into her beautiful flower, I can feel her blossoming just for me and as she continues to suck me, I know it won't be long before I explode. I want her to take it, all of it. I want her to suck all of my juice!

"Dany, I'm going to come."

"Please! I want to taste you!" Dany shouts.

Thank fuck!

"Dany!" I shout out while she screams out my name in unison.

* * *

Dany and I haven't slept very much throughout the night. We took power naps and woke each other up because we wanted to fuck or make love. We took turns blind folding each other and we even got a little kinky, taking turns binding our hands. It was sexy as fuck, I restrained her and blindfolded her while I fucked her, hard.

She restrained me and blindfolded me, then she would suck my cock and then straddle me and fuck me, hard. It was a full on fuck festival and we rode one another hard and fast and then we slowed down the pace, to sexy and slow. I didn't want the morning to come because I knew it would be over

I fell asleep with my tie still covering my eyes, I slowly awaken and feel that Dany is sound asleep on top of me. Her tiny hands gently touching my chest. I lie still, trying to capture this moment. I want to keep the memory alive, I want to go back here in my mind and never forget these five magical days of heaven.

I smile to myself and I feel that Dany has woken up.

"Good morning, Dany."

She readjusts herself and places her head over my heart and says "How did you know that I was awake?"

"I've gotten to know your body quite well during our time together."

"I wish it wasn't morning, Jon. I love laying on your chest and hearing your heart beat."

I sit up and remove my tie, our make shift blindfold, I cup her chin, forcing her to look in my eyes.

"Do you know what my heart is saying now, Dany?" I ask as I feel a lump in my throat.

"No, I don't." Dany murmurs and attempts to stifle a sob.

"It's saying, I think that I've fallen in love with you, Dany."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect people to enjoy this story this much. Thanks everyone for the positive feedback, I really do appreciate it.


	8. Chapter 8

**{Jon's POV}**

I'm on my way back to my house, feeling empty and lost.

I can still see the expression on Dany's face, when I said, "I think I've fallen in love with you, Dany". At first, I was foolish enough to think she would respond "I love you too". But that didn't happen. Instead, fear covered her face and her eyes widened in shock.

She jumped off of the bed and started getting dressed frantically.

Yup, I've got a way with women. I tell Dany that I think I've fallen in love with her and next thing you know, she looks scared and almost sick.

Once she was dressed, she went on and on about how this was a huge mistake and how we needed to return to our spouses, to try to work things out with them.

I didn't want to listen to that type of talk. I've fallen in love with Dany, but she begged and pleaded with me. She said she already feels like a failure for not being able to have children and she didn't want to fail in her marriage. I hated that she said that about herself. She can't help it if her body failed her, she didn't fail, she can't control what her body has not allowed her to do.

I tried for hours to convince her to leave her husband. I told her I would divorce Ygritte for her, but she would not hear it. She knows how close Ygritte is to my mother and my family and she didn't want to be the reason everything was destroyed.

Sadly, I cannot control how I feel. I want what I want, and I'm in love with Dany.

…

I take a few cleansing breaths and take the elevator up to the penthouse. My life as I knew it is not what it once was. I no longer want to be with Ygritte. I love Dany and I cannot have her. The only reason I was happy about Ygritte coming back home was because I wanted, needed, to see Ghost again. He was with her and Catelyn this whole week and I had missed him.

My phone vibrates as I make my way inside. It's a text from Arya. She is telling me that they are keeping Ghost tonight at my parents' home. She also states that Ygritte should be home shortly. She wants to give us some 'alone' time, since we've been apart for one week.

I know they're doing this out of the goodness of their heart but they have no clue how uncomfortable this reunion is going to be for me.

_Fuck!_

"Darling? Are you here? I'm home." I hear Ygritte say as she comes up stairs and greets me in our bedroom.

_Fuck!_

"Hi Ygritte." I say as I walk towards her.

She hugs me and says, "Oh Jon, I had a lovely time with Catelyn. And Ghost was such a good boy! But I missed you… so much."

"Me too." Comes out of my mouth and now I feel like throwing up, for real.

* * *

**{Dany's POV}**

It's been two hours since Jon and I said good-bye to one another. I still cannot believe the words that came out of his mouth.

_"Do you know what my heart is saying now, Dany?"_

_"No, I don't."_

_"It's saying, I think that I've fallen in love with you, Dany."_

Looking into his eyes, I believed every single word he said. It was like hearing a piece of music that reaches deep into the depths of your soul. I wanted to cry out, _"Jon, I don't have to think that I've fallen in love with you, I know that I've fallen in love with you,"_ but I didn't. I restrained myself from saying what I really felt and what I so desperately wanted to say.

Jon quickly followed behind me and said, _"I didn't expect that reaction from my words. I'm sorry, Dany. I didn't mean to upset you."_

I told him that we couldn't talk about our feelings, that we needed to focus on our spouses. What we did here, as much as we enjoyed it, was a huge mistake and we needed to fix our marriages. That was the logical part of my brain that was speaking, my heart was screaming for my brain to shut up and to tell this man, that I love him and that I want to be with him for the rest of our lives.

The rest of the world be damned! My heart wants what it wants, and it doesn't want to be denied. I'm sitting quietly in the living room as I wait for Daario's arrival. Just thinking about all of this is making me nauseous.

…

A few days went by without a word from Jon. Or from Ygritte. Few days turned into a week and then a month... And that's when I saw Ygritte calling. Obviously, it wasn't the first time she was calling me. But it had been awhile since the last time I spoke to her. I stared nervously at the device in my hand, wondering what the call was about. I thought of not answering but knew it was best if I did. I should face my problems instead of running from them.

_"Hey Daenerys, I hope I don't disturb you. Oh my God, it's been awhile! How are you?"_ She didn't even let me answer and continued, _"Listen, we are planning a surprise party for Jon's birthday at our house and we would love for you and Daario to come over!"_

_"Of course."_ I heard myself say.

_Fuck._ What was I thinking? I hadn't seen him in more than a month.

* * *

{**Jon's POV}**

After a two days trip to Dorne, here I am on the train back to King's Landing, feeling anxious. Those two days away from Ygritte had been relaxing. Though I'm a bit surprised she didn't call me at all during that time. But I'm thankful for it.

I wasn't able to keep Dany out of my mind, though. I hadn't tried to call her again and decided to give her space. But she's always on my mind and I fucking hate it. I miss her. I miss her smile. I miss her body. I miss that sweet cunt of hers too. I miss everything about her. I miss Daenerys so much that I'm not sure I can continue to pretend that everything is okay with Ygritte.

It's raining now. I'm staring out the train window, trees speeding past. And I make a decision; I'm going to divorce my wife.

…

"Is Ygritte home, Davos?" I ask my driver, on the ride home.

"No, Sir," Davos responds. "She wasn't home when I left the house."

I sigh in relief. "How has she been doing while I was away?"

"She's been doing well, Sir. She's seen your mother and has been working."

I simply nod. Still surprised Ygritte didn't try to call me while I was in Dorne.

Once we get home, I thank Davos and get into the elevator up to the penthouse, already thinking of how I'm going to announce my decision to Ygritte when she gets home.

I push the door to the penthouse and…

"SURPRISE!" I hear a group of people yelling.

And then clapping hands. I freeze in shock in the doorway, taking in the room full of people.

"Happy birthday, darling!" I see my wife running at me and throwing her arms around my neck. "And welcome back home!"

"Ygritte, what-" My heart is beating fast. I hate surprises. And I cannot stand people touching me when I don't expect it, not even my wife. And she knows it.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you when you were in Dorne but I didn't want to ruin the surprise!"

She is so excited and smiling, and I know she meant well. _Fuck_. If only she knew about my plans of divorcing her. Ghost is at my feet, trying to jump on me, his tail waving fast. I feel trapped and confused as I look around and see what's going on.

My parents are there. My siblings are there. Margaery is there. Joffrey is there. Theon and his sister Asha are there. Sam and his girlfriend are there. Edd is there. Tormund is there… And then I see _her_. So tiny, so beautiful, standing next to that husband of hers. Screw him. I'm just staring at _her_. She is wearing a short simple red skater dress and she has her long silver hair up in a high ponytail.

She is smiling at me, and for a couple of seconds, she is all I can see in this room. I feel my chest tightening.

_I'm fucked_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The birthday party


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made a little change in the story regarding the names of the towns. It's Alternative Universe - Modern setting, but still Westeros world so I thought London would be King's Landing.

**{Dany's POV}**

It had been over a month since the last time I had seen Jon. Over a month since I had heard from him. He had stopped calling or sending texts. I had tried to tell myself that it was for the best. That I would eventually get over him and fall back in love with Daario. Sadly, I was wrong. It had been an agonizing month without any news from Jon.

Daario had wanted us to be intimate again but every time we had tried to have sex, I would get sick and end up in the loo, vomiting. I told him I had a nasty food poisoning while he was away on his last business trip. But deep down, I knew what triggered this reaction; I was simply disgusted with myself. I thought I would be able to forget about that week I spent with Jon, but how could I? It was fantastic. I hadn't felt that happy in a while. Jon made me feel special in a way no other man ever did before.

"Darling, are you okay?" Daario asks, as I return from my thoughts.

"Yes, I am," I reply, squeezing his arm, "I'm fine."

"He's here!" Ygritte yells, as she stares through the window. "Everyone, quiet!"

And all the sudden, the room erupts in silence.

We hear the elevator door opening. My heart thumps frantically in my chest when the main door to the penthouse creaks open.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yells as Jon enters the large hallway.

The startled man is shocked and doesn't move a muscle. _Wow_. I almost forgot how handsome he is. His silky black curls are pulled back in a man bun and he's wearing a white shirt and black pants. I feel a wide smile tug my lips. Then his wife runs towards him and throws her arms around his neck.

"Happy birthday, darling! And welcome back home!"

"Ygritte, what-"

He looks uncomfortable and I remember immediately how he doesn't like to be touched without warning... Except when I do? Fuck. I bite my lip when I think of how soaked I was, riding his cock in that hotel room as he was blindfolded on the bed. There he didn't seem to bother me touching him unexpectedly... _Stop it, Dany_.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you when you were in Dorne," Ygritte continues, as she holds him tight, "but I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

Jon smirks a bit and his beautiful grey eyes scan the room… until we finally lock eyes for the first time in over a month. I feel my eyes watering and I smile at him. He smiles me back.

Shit. I missed him so much.

Everyone then goes and congratulates the birthday man, giving him hugs when he allows them to.

"Happy birthday, Jon." Daario says, offering his hand for a handshake.

From behind Daario, I can see Jon's jaw tightening as he stares at my husband's hand. It's almost like he's hesitating. After a couple of seconds, he forces a smile and eventually shakes Daario's hand without a word.

And then my husband steps aside to let me congratulate Jon. I approach him carefully. He nods and then I pull him into a close embrace.

"Happy birthday, Jon." I whisper in Jon's ear and I feel his body tense.

It feels so good to touch him again, warming my body with his, being held in his arms that were wrapped around me the instant I stepped close to him. I glance over at my husband. He's now engaged in a chat with Ygritte right next to us and they don't pay us any attention.

"Dany…" Jon whispers back in my ear, stroking my back lightly.

Remembering that we're obviously not alone here, I reluctantly step away from him. I stare deep into his eyes and silently tell him that this isn't right. He looks annoyed but tries to hide it.

…

_"Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday, dear Jon_

_Happy birthday to you." _Everyone is chanting.

Jon makes a move to blow the candles, but Ygritte shouts:

"Wait honey, make a wish!"

Jon inhales deep and suddenly his eyes are on me. It doesn't even last a second. Doesn't last long enough for people to notice. But long enough for me to feel flushed. Then he blows the candles and everyone applauds.

…

The next couple hours or so pass by with cake, presents, music and friendly conversation. I stay glued to my husband and do my best to avoid Jon's gaze.

Until I finally stand from where we're sitting in the living room and excuse myself to use the bathroom. As I'm heading out, I turn my head and notice Jon whispering something into Ygritte's ear behind me and then standing up. She nods and quickly engages in a deep conversation with Catelyn and Arya. Everyone else seems busy either talking with each other, or on the dance floor in the middle of the gigantic living room.

_Oh God_. He's not following me, is he? Surely he knows how risky it would be, if people worked it out, if they worked out the connection somehow.

With shaky legs, I walk fast, and then climb hurriedly up the stairs in order to escape. The thumping noises of his shoes warns me that he's on my tail. Fuck.

I take a left into the first floor, immediately finding the bathroom at the end of the hallway. I can barely hear the music and the people talking from where I am. I feel flushed, sweaty, panicked. I'm just turning back to shut the bathroom door on myself completely when Jon appears. He catches the door before I can close myself in safely, shoving his foot in between the crack. Fuck.

"Jon." I warn in a hushed voice. It's imperative no one overhears us. Even though it's unlikely, with the loud music playing downstairs. But anyone could come up there and hear us. Jon ignores me, and all it takes is a light shove for him to unbalance me. I fall back and he opens the bathroom door. He closes us inside the bathroom, flicking the lock so no one can enter inside.

"I missed you, Dany. So much." He pushes me into the wall- though not brutally, just enough force for me to feel my back press flat against it- and then he kisses me roughly, furiously against the bathroom wall. The tiles are cool and freezing as they soak through the thin fabric of my dress, keeping me alert, awake. But I can only stay alert for so long.

I feel it begin again as he tilts his head, kissing me in that way, deepening the kiss with his tongue. His other hand, he uses as he bends slightly with his knees, pressing his hand between my knees. Only him. Only he knows all the right ways to tempt me, to warm me into it.

I cannot move. I'm restricted to standing there, pressed against the tiled wall, as Jon kisses me urgently, a whole month worth of kissing, while he trails his hand deep up between my legs.

"Jon, please," I say, pulling away from him to gasp for air, "Not _here_. We cannot do this _here_."

He reaches straight up my dress, right at the apex of my thighs and I'm done then. All it takes is one circular, stroking movement with his fingertips through my underwear, one stroke, and I'm done, finished, wet for him, aroused.

I shouldn't, but it happens naturally, without my control. My hands lift from my sides, and I grasp onto his forearms, feeling his bicep muscles straining through his shirt as I tilt my head, responding to his kiss.

It's just too hard. I hate so much that it's too hard.

His hold on me is too strong, he's too powerful. I am weak. It has to end- and yet, he reels me straight back.

"Have you missed me all this time, baby?" he breathes hoarsely. His breathing is harsh as he reaches down, unbuttoning his jeans. "Tell me you've missed me like I've missed you, Dany. Say it."

I have missed him, and denying that would only be stupid.

"Yes, I've missed you, Jon," I murmur truthfully.

He runs both hands up my thighs hungrily, then he looks my underwear between his forefinger and middle-finger. He bends down, sliding my underwear down, leaving me exposed up against the wall.

"It's been an agonizingly long month." Tell me about it. I can feel the blood thrumming in my veins, my heart thumping with excitement, with happiness, when he bends forward, pressing kisses on both of my knees. "Now that I've got you here, I can't help it. I need you. Fuck it that they're downstairs."

He stands to his full height while yanking down his jeans, then he goes to kiss me again. I bring up my hands, catching his face between them, holding him back slightly. A harsh hiss of breath leaves him, and he reaches down, grasping onto the back of my thighs, lifting me up. He fills me, pushing into me without warning, and I lean back with a gasp, my head knocking against the hard tiles behind me.

This. This is the reason I can never get over this man. How good it fills, him rigid and inside of me.

"Leave him," he pants, and without preamble, he thrusts deeply, once, twice, three times, more and more rougher and aggressive than the last.

I wrap my arms around his shoulders, squeezing tight. Each trust, I can hear myself moaning loudly, in agony, in bliss- too loud, far too loud.

If they come upstairs to the bedroom. If they hear what's happening in this bathroom.

"Do you know what my birthday wish was?" He's relentless, making up for lost time, pounding into me, knocking me against the wall, harder, deeper. His breathing is loud and ragged, matching mine. His voice strained, filled with pleasure, "My wish was… that… that I put a baby in your belly."

I can barely even coherently think straight. All I can seem to acknowledge is… feeling… glorious feeling… tightening.

"Dany," he grunts, and I know we're both close. Release is barely seconds away, and when it happens, it's like an explosion. I feel him come inside me, his semen hot and sticky as I try to stifle the loud moan I know wants to erupt from me due to the carnal bliss, the euphoria. "Fuck," he gasps, resting his forehead against mine. "Let's just divorce them, because honestly…" He sucks in a deep breath. "I don't think I can take this anymore, Dany."

As a drugged relaxation infects me from the orgasm, I nod once, bending down to press my lips into the skin just near his neck.

I can't take this anymore either. But first, we have to get out of here before someone notices our absence.

"Jon, this is insane." I say, adjusting my bunched up dress. "They're right down stairs."

I turn to quickly wash my hands and checks myself in the mirror. I fix my messy ponytail and grabs a paper toilet to clean myself as I feel Jon's cum dripping down my thighs. Then I try to go around Jon so I can get out of the bathroom.

"Dany, wait." He grabs my wrist. "What are you saying? I love you. And I know you love me too, please."

"Jon…" I sigh, my eyes closing, "I do… I love you."

"Then what are you waiting for? Why don't you divorce him already?"

"Jon, we are not going to have this conversation now, _here_."

He knows I'm right. He knows it's inappropriate and it isn't the right moment to discuss this. He steps aside in defeat.

I quickly go around him, open the door and gasp in shock; Margaery is standing right behind the door, her mouth slightly open, eyes wide.

* * *

**{Margaery's POV}**

Something isn't right. These two, Jon and Daenerys, are definitely hiding something.

First, I noticed _that look_ between them when he first arrived at the penthouse. Obviously, he was shocked by the surprise, and seeing everyone there for his birthday, which makes sense... But _that look_ he gave Daenerys when he saw her was something else. He _likes_ her. A lot.

And then the hug... They hugged like two lovers, happy to see and feel each other. Luckily for them, their partners were already engaged in a random conversation and didn't notice them. But I did. And if anyone else was paying closer attention, they would've noticed too. Jon and Daenerys are not even subtle.

I knew something was up with Jon the moment I saw him looking around for someone at my office, weeks ago. I just didn't know it had something to do with Daenerys. _Oh my_. This is interesting.

He is sitting on the couch and from time to time, he glances over at Daenerys who's sitting with me, Robb and Daario on another couch that's on the opposite side of the living room. Jon just looks miserable as hell around Ygritte. And I can't blame him. The girl is insufferable. The only reason I was even here was because Robb insisted on me attending Jon's birthday party. And I like Jon, he is my brother-in-law after all. This is my family too.

Daenerys suddenly stands up and informs us that she needs to use the bathroom. Jon's eyes follow her as she walks towards the door and then I see him whispering a few words into Ygritte's ear. The redhead girl nods and continues to chat with Arya and Catelyn. Jon stands up and follows Daenerys outside the living room.

He's following her. I repeat, Jon is following Daenerys. This is too good. The reporter in me cannot miss this opportunity. However, I don't want to make it obvious that I'm spying on them. So, I wait a couple of minutes before I stand up and excuse myself.

_The bathroom_. I think to myself while I climb up the stairs to the first floor. I remove my high heels and as I walk quietly along the hallway, the noises from downstairs slowly dying down. And then here I am, standing in front of the bathroom door.

I know I shouldn't be doing this. Jon and Daenerys are both adults and I shouldn’t mind their business, right? But I just can't help it.

I don't hear anything yet so I learn forward and press my ear against the door. Moans, grunts and wet sounds… Yep, this isn't an hallucination. Jon and Daenerys are fucking inside the bathroom.

This is bad. This is _very_ bad. I should just turn around and leave before they're finished but I'm in shock.

Ygritte is an arrogant bitch. But I know, at least I thought, Jon loved her. Robb even told me Jon desperately wanted children with Ygritte. Daenerys is an absolute stunning woman but Jon was an honourable man. He's seen and met many beautiful women over the years but he never cheated on his wife, I'm pretty sure of it. This had to be some very special thing.

I hadn't known Daenerys for a while, but she never seemed to be the type of person to sleep with another woman's husband. And even though she's had issues with her husband, I just couldn't imagine her cheating on him.

_This is bad_. And yet, I don't even feel sorry for either Ygritte nor Daario.

It sounds like they're having some wild sex in there. I hear Jon pleading with Daenerys, telling her to divorce her husband.

And after a little while, the door opens, with Daenerys appearing. _Surprise_.

* * *

**{Dany's POV}**

So now Margaery knows.

It's late. I am now sitting in my husband's car on the ride home, and I can only pray that Margaery will keep _that_ secret and not tell a word to anybody.

After she caught us in the bathroom, she told us that we needed to get downstairs as soon as possible because people would start to look for us. _"And don't worry, I won't say a word about your… little indiscretion."_ she said before heading downstairs. Me and Jon looked at each other, I was frightened but he only shrugged and said _"Please do consider my offer, Dany"_. Fuck. He didn't even care that Margaery heard us having sex!

I trust Margaery, though. I haven't known her for a while, but I know that she won't tell anybody.

…

Overwhelmed is an understatement. I stare at the plastic stick in my hand. I can't believe it is happening to me. One, two doctors told me it would never happen to me...

I sit down on the bathroom floor in shock. _I can't believe it_, yet there I am sitting there staring at a positive pregnancy test. I'm _pregnant_. I can't explain the emotions that are consuming me at this point.

Happiness, definitely, but I am also a little confused. This is a miracle.

After I was told that I was barren and could never have children, I stopped thinking of the possibility of getting pregnant. But after missing my period, I decided that it couldn't hurt to take a test. Now it tells me something, that I didn't think was possible.

My breathing is shallow. My face is an unnatural pale. My hands shake. And I cry. Who is the father of this baby? The last time I was intimate with my husband was three months ago. Then the next month, I spent a week making love to Jon. Ever since, I was never able to have sex with my husband again. He was always travelling anyway and the short time we did spend together, I found excuses to not do _it_ with him. Now I just need to know how far I am.

I hear Jon's voice echoing in my head:

_My wish was that I put a baby in your belly._


	10. Chapter 10

**{Jon's POV}**

"Jon? Are you there?" Ygritte yells, climbing up the stairs.

Damn. She just got back from work.

"Hi Ygritte." I say as I walk towards her.

"Oh Jon, we had such a good time last night for your birthday. Did you enjoy it?" she says, hugging me tight.

"I did. It was great," I sure did enjoy this birthday party. No matter how bad and messy this situation is, I had missed Daenerys so much and feeling her body against mine again gave me so much pleasure.

"It feels so good to touch your body again…" Ygritte whispers in my ear, caressing my chest, "Last night we were too tired to do anything. And then today we had to go to work… And these two days you've spent in Dorne, far from me…" Her hands then go to my waist. "I want you."

I can't do this. I can't. I may be an asshole who cheated on his wife, but I cannot keep this secret and pretend that I want my wife. I have to tell her what has happened. Regardless of the fallout, even if Dany and I are not together, I cannot keep this secret. She must know what I've done, perhaps just not who I've done it with.

"Ygritte," I say as I remove her arms from my waist, "We need to talk."

"Well first, let me take a shower... Will you join me?"

"No, that's fine. You go take a shower. I'll be waiting right here." I say quietly.

"Are you sure?" She seems concerned now.

"Yes, I'm sure."

It will give me an opportunity to clear my mind and get my thoughts in order.

"Alright… I won't be too long." She says as she smiles at me.

My phone vibrates; it's Catelyn.

"Mum?"

"Jon dear, how are you?"

"I'm okay, thanks for the birthday surprise."

"Well, Ygritte planned the whole thing, you should be thanking her. Have you had a chance to speak to her since the birthday party?"

"She's in the shower. We'll have time to talk when she gets out."

"Ok."

There's a moment of silence and then:

"Jon? Are you alright? You sound… off."

"I'm ok, mum. We'll see you soon."

"Ok, darling. Good-bye."

Fuck. Even my mom knows that something is not right with me. All the more reason to tell Ygritte the truth!

I hear the water in the shower go on and I sit on the foot of the bed. I cannot believe this is happening to me, I cannot believe that I'm going to confess to Ygritte, but it is a must. I cannot lie any longer, I cannot live like this, pretending that all is well, when my body and mind are else where… I am still with Dany, this is where I left my heart.

"Jon? Darling? Are you out there? Can you get my body wash from the chest of drawers?"

I stand and walk over to the chest of drawers, but then I see something that catches my eye in Ygritte's bag that's also on the chest of drawers.

_What is this?_ I think to myself as I open her bag and move a few tissues to the side as they obstructed my view. I reach in and take hold of the package.

What the fuck is this?

…

"Oh yes, I feel much better now." Ygritte says as she steps out from the bathroom wearing a tank top and shorts.

I stand up quickly and I squeeze the package in my hand, that much tighter.

"Ygritte, I want a divorce."

_Bloody hell?_ Did that just come out of my mouth?!

"What? Jon, what are you talking about? A divorce?!"

Fuck, I guess I did really say that.

"Yes, a divorce."

"Jon, I don't understand. Where is this coming from?"

"This is on you, Ygritte. This is all on you. I want a divorce, it's that simple."

"Why Jon? I love you, you love me."

"You lied to me, Ygritte. You fucking lied to me!" I shout as I pace the floor.

"Lied? Lied about what?"

"About this!" I shout as I show her the package.

"What were you doing, snooping in my bag?!"

"Snooping?! You told me to get your body wash and I found this. What the hell are you doing with birth control pills, Ygritte? I thought we were trying to get you pregnant!"

"I was trying to hold on to you, Jon! I wasn't ready to have a baby! Not yet, but I needed you to know that I was still interested in trying! I didn't want to lose you."

"What made you think you'd lose me?!" I shout.

"Are you kidding me? I saw the way you looked at Daenerys! I've never seen you pay attention to any other woman. You only had eyes for me! Then she came along and I knew I was fucked! I was desperate. I love you Jon, and I don't want to lose you!"

Dammit. All this time, she knew about my feelings for Dany, and she didn't say a thing. Instead, she tried to befriend Dany and made me believe that she was still trying to get pregnant.

"Lying to me isn't doing the trick, Ygritte, you should have been honest with me!"

"Look who's talking about being honest?! You are falling for her and you were trying to hide your feelings! Not very honest, Stark!"

"You're right, it wasn't. So, I'll be honest now. While you were away on your trip with my mother, a month ago, I spent an entire week with Dany. I've fallen in love with her and I want to marry her and be her husband. Take what you want and give me a divorce. This marriage is over!" I shout as I walk away, I head downstairs and I hear Ygritte shouting at me.

"Don't you walk away from me, Jon! I own you! We own you!" Ygritte shouts.

"Nobody owns me!"

"I do, Stark, I do. Did you talk to Catelyn? Did she tell you or give you a hint?"

"What the hell are you talking about Ygritte?"

"Jon, the pill isn't fool-proof, you know."

"What the fuck does that mean? Spit it out, Ygritte! I want to get out of here."

"I'm pregnant! I took the pill because I didn't want to get pregnant, but I wanted you to think that I was still trying to get pregnant and look what happened? You knocked me up! That's right! I'm pregnant! Pregnant with _your_ child, Jon!"

* * *

**{Daario's POV}**

I'm home! Finally! I'll get to tell my wife about the best business trip I've ever had. I will tell her about how I impressed a big wig in Casterly Rock and how he wants me to relocate to the Westerlands, Lannisport, to be exact! The land of dreams! Where your dreams can come true and they finally will for Daenerys and I!

I burst into our home and look for my beautiful wife. I can't find her. I go from room to room. Nothing. I check our bedroom and she's not there. Where can she be? Her car is in the driveway.

What the hell is going on?

I go back inside and check one more time. I check our bedroom and hear a faint noise; it's coming from the bathroom. I slowly open the door and I see Daenerys staring at the mirror, she has a huge smile on her face.

She's so beautiful. I can't wait to hold her and get her naked and make love to her. I had wanted to make love to her in a while. Three months to be exact. These business trips took all my time and at some point she got sick. But now, I'm sure, is the moment.

I approach her and then I see something in her hand. I stare at it and then at her?

"Daenerys?"

She turns to face me. Her smile fades and I don't understand what's wrong. Why is she no longer smiling? Is she not happy to see me? I look at the item in her hand once more and then I frown.

The anger is boiling over. No! Not now! This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Fuck!" I shout.

"Daenerys, is this? Are you? No! No! No! Please, no!" I shout.

"Yes, Daario. I'm pregnant."

* * *

**{Jon's POV}**

"Nice try, Ygritte. But being pregnant with my child doesn't change a thing. I want a divorce."

"No, please Jon. Don't leave me." Ygritte says as she rushes down the stairs.

"Ygritte, I'm sorry. I really am. I never meant to hurt you, but I don't love you. I love Dany and it's not fair to you or to me, that we stay in a marriage simply because we are having a child. That is no reason to stay together. We will co-parent and we will work things out. I promise you. I will take care of you financially, and you won't need anything. But I cannot be with someone I don’t love."

"Co-parent?! Co-parent?! Are you kidding me?! I didn't even want this baby! I got pregnant while taking the damn pill. I want _you_, Jon! You _will_ stay with me! I need you! I love you… I… JOOOOONNN!"

Ygritte screams as I turn in horror and watch her body tumble down the stairs.

"Oh my God!" I shout as I grab my phone to call 911.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for more drama coming.


	11. Chapter 11

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

_"I- I need help." I say, shaking and crouched down alongside Ygritte's pale form on the floor. "My wife, she- she fell down the stairs and now she's not- she's not moving. She's not responding to my voice either!"_

_"Your wife fell down the stairs? Is she unconscious?"_

_"Yes please, hurry!"_

_"What's your location, Sir?"_

_"222 King Street, King's Landing SW9 8HH!"_

_"And what is your name, Sir?"_

_"My name is Jon Stark."_

_"And what is your wife's name, Jon?"_

_"Ygritte Wilding Stark."_

_"Ok, how did your wife fall down the stairs?"_

_"I was going out, she ran after me and the next thing I knew she had fallen down the stairs, hitting her head against the floor."_

_"Is she bleeding right now, Jon?"_

_"No, I don't see blood," I reply, now gasping impatiently, "Please, send over help, she's not moving!"_

_"Paramedics are on their way, Sir, just stay on the phone with me. I need you to keep talking."_

_"Ok, ok…"_

_"Is your wife still breathing?"_

_"Yes, she is, but she's not responding to my voice!"_

_"Jon, why was she running after you?"_

_"We were- we were arguing, I- I asked for a divorce and when I tried to leave, she ran after me and she fell down the stairs. Please, Madam, you have to hurry, she is pregnant!"_

_"Your wife is pregnant?"_

_"Yes!"_

…

"Jon? Jon, wake up."

I lift my head and look around. I see Catelyn standing before me.

"What is it, mother?"

"Jon, you need to go home. Get some rest. You've been here, in this hospital room for two days. I'll call you if there's any change."

"Mother, you don't understand." I sigh. "There are some things I haven't told you about…"

"About what, darling?"

"About Ygritte and I. We… We had a fight, mother. I was going to leave her and that's why she fell down the stairs."

I take Catelyn's hand in mine and stroke it against my cheek.

"Oh dear, God. What did you fight about, Jon?"

"Mother, I've done something bad, something unforgivable."

Catelyn frowns at me, she grabs a chair and sits next to me.

"Jon? What did you do?"

"The worst thing any married person could do, mother."

"Did you… did you have an affair?"

I drop my head and sigh, "I did, mother."

"I don't understand, I thought you wanted to have a baby, Jon?"

"I did. Then I met Dany and…"

"Dany?"

"Yes, Daenerys."

"Daenerys? You don't mean Robb's new assistant? Daario Naharis' wife?"

I nod my head.

"Jon, what's wrong with you?!"

"I don't know, mother. I couldn't help myself. I fell in love with that woman. I know that's an awful thing to say, especially as Ygritte lies here, in this hospital fighting for her life and for our child's life but it's true. I'm in love with Dany."

"Stop talking, right now. No more words." Catelyn says as she takes my hand and leads me out of Ygritte's room.

"Where are you taking me, mother?"

"To my office. We can't speak like this in front of Ygritte, there are times when patients can hear bits and pieces of conversations and I do not want to upset her."

She takes me to her private office in the hospital. She sits at her desk and I sit across from her. Then I tell her everything. From the first time I met Dany, from me wanting to have a child with Ygritte, to Ygritte stating she wanted to have a child as well and then, how she lied to me and continued taking the pill, to my spending week with Dany, and our little moment during my birthday party. It's all one huge cluster fuck!

"Aren't you going to say anything, mother?"

"I don't know what to say, Jon."

"Mother, please, don't hate me. I couldn't bear it if you hated me."

"Jon, I could never hate you. Stop talking nonsense. You're my son, I will always love you. I'm shocked and disappointed in your behaviour, to say the least, but no, I could never ever hate you. You're my son, Jon, remember that."

"Oh mother, I don't know what to do."

"Jon, you need to sort things out. I can't tell you what to do, but I do know that I want you happy. I want all my children happy."

"I don't love Ygritte, mother. That's a terrible thing to say, but I don't. I thought I knew what love was, but I was wrong. What I have with Dany, it's magic, mother. I know what love is now. I just don't know where we are now. She did make it clear that she wanted to work things out with Naharis."

"Then you have to respect her wishes, son. You have to let her go." Catelyn says as she stands from her chair and walks over to me and touches my shoulder.

"I don't want to, mother. It hurts, it hurts like nothing I've ever felt before. I know I'm a selfish bastard but I can't help it. I'm in love with her." I say as I stand and hug Catelyn.

"I thought I was in love with Ygritte, and then Dany shows up and turns my world upside down. I know what real love is, and now I can't have it! Why, mother? Why?"

"Oh darling, you need to go home. Have Old Nan make you a nice big meal, get some sleep and then come back later. You're falling apart, and you not eating and sleeping is not making things any better darling. Now go."

* * *

**{Catelyn's POV}**

I cannot believe what my son has just confessed to me. I made it a point to not tell Jon about the odd 'feeling' that I had about Ygritte, when he began to date her. They were both young and I didn't think that it was anything serious… I couldn't have been more wrong! A few weeks later, Jon said he loved Ygritte and that he was going to marry her. I was gobsmacked, but rather than lose my son, by voicing my concern, I quietly accepted the fact that they were to be married.

Ygritte came from a wealthy family, so I had no concern about her marrying Jon for money or status, the Wildling family is very well-known, much like our family, only Ygritte's parents are constantly travelling abroad. I think that was the main reason why I attempted to reach out to Ygritte, she was an only child, raised by nannies, but as much as I tried to reach out, the more she shut me down. She caught me off guard when she called me to say that she would like to take me up on my offer for a week of pampering.

I almost forgot about that invite, as I suggested we go away over one year ago. Why she decided to take me up on my offer now, was a complete mystery to me, until she told me that she was pregnant.

I wanted to be happy for her and for Jon, but something held me back. I hugged Ygritte and of course, I offered her my best wishes but I couldn't help this feeling deep inside of me, and I felt ashamed for not being able to feel overjoyed at the announcement.

Ygritte went on to say that she felt as though she and Jon were growing apart, she said she sensed something and hoped that this baby would help bring them back together.

Number one, you don't have a baby to solve problems in your marriage. Number two, she had made it clear that she didn't have any intention of wanting a baby. And number three, why did she take me up on my offer after all this time? Does she expect me to be 'Team Ygritte' because we spent one week together? Number four, she had no clue how on point she was, when she stated to me that she felt that she and Jon were growing apart.

Bottom line for me, my loyalty lies with my son.

* * *

**{Jon's POV}**

After sleeping for a couple of hours, showering and having a quick lunch, I decide to make my way back to the hospital. Davos announces that my brother Robb has arrived.

Robb walks in and says, "Dude, any word?"

"No, no change. What are you doing here, Robb? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"It's Sunday."

"Oh, I'm so out of it."

"It's cool, little brother. Come on, I'll give you a lift to the hospital. I need to talk to you anyway."

"Davos, meet us at the hospital. I'm riding with Robb." I say as we leave.

Davos nods and we head for the elevator.

"So, what is you want to talk to me about?"

"I want to talk to you about what you did to my building. You demolished my building and rebuilt it."

"Robb, I don't have the strength or energy to fight with you about that, not now anyway."

"It's cool, little brother, I actually wanted to thank you for fixing up my place. It looks great."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like."

"I do. Daenerys is going to love it as well. You really put a lot of thought into it, didn't you?"

"Did I?" I reply as we take the elevator down.

"Of course you did. You love her, don't you?"

"What?"

"Tell me man. It's true, isn't it? Margaery told me about… what happened at the birthday party. You guys are crazy, you really had to do that _there_?"

"Robb, please…"

"Okay fine, fine." Robb pauses and then stares at me. "Dude, Daario loves Dany. I know they're having problems but I thought you should know."

"I spent an entire week with Dany while you and him were out-of-town, and Ygritte was away with my mother."

"What the hell? I thought the bathroom hook-up was the first time since the drunk hook-up from last year! Are you kidding me?"

"No, I wanted to ask Ygritte for a divorce. She lied to me about wanting to have a child and she was on the pill. She got pregnant anyway and my life is fucked because I'm in love with another man's wife."

I step out of the elevator and Robb stands there, his jaw on the floor.

"Let's go, Robb!" I shout as I walk towards his car.

* * *

**{Margaery's POV}**

"Thanks for meeting me for lunch, Daenerys. I know it was sort of spur of the moment."

"It's fine. I got tired of waiting for Daario to come home. He's tying up a few loose ends at the office, that gave me an opportunity to get away and think things through."

"Ah, this thing with Jon…" I say, nodding.

"It's not just a _thing_ with Jon, Margaery. It's deeper than that…" Daenerys sighs. "I need you to listen and not interrupt me, because if I stop talking, I may not have the courage to continue. Are we clear?"

Oh shit, what is she going to say to me? I can't even speak, I merely nod my head and wait for her to start speaking…

She starts telling me about their one night stand, a year ago. And then that week they spent together while everyone else was busy… This affair has been going on for some time now. I was already utterly stunned when I caught them fucking in that bathroom, but this… How the hell did I miss this? I'm a reporter!

"You mean to tell me, you spent an entire week with my brother-in-law? Jon Stark?"

Daenerys nods and keeps her head down.

"Daenerys, look at me."

Daenerys lifts her head and says, "I'm so ashamed, Marg. I don't know what I was thinking. And same with that birthday party that his wife planned, I wasn't thinking straight."

"Shit... But how? I mean, that week when I left you, you were supposed to meet your friend Missandei. Don't tell me that you lied to me and you had this planned out all this time?"

"No, of course it wasn't planned. It just… happened. Missandei told me that her husband had been in an accident and that she couldn't leave him, and that left me alone. I tried to call you but I got your voicemail, and then Jon showed up and then… well."

"Oh my God, I can't believe I didn't catch this sooner. I'm supposed to be a reporter for fuck's sake. Damn!"

"Margaery, I cheated on my husband, with your brother-in-law, is that all you have to say?"

"Well, yes. I'm so angry at myself. I should have put two and two together!"

"What about Ygritte? Don't feel anything for her?"

"Ygritte? Hmph! Not really, I mean I'm sorry, I guess, but I never liked her much anyway and it wasn't for lack of trying. I tried and tried and tried. I told you about that."

"There's something else, Marg."

"Gods, Daenerys. There's more?!"

"Daario and I had a fight."

"Wow. Does he know about…"

"No, he doesn't. Our fight was about something else."

"Well then what was the fight about? What else do you have to tell me?"

Daenerys is about to speak when my phone rings, it's Robb.

"Shit! Daenerys, I completely forgot! I'm supposed to meet Robb at the hospital."

"The hospital? Is he ok?"

"He's fine. It's Ygritte. She had an accident a couple of days ago, she fell down the stairs or something."

"Oh my goodness, I hope she's ok…"

"She'll be fine, Daenerys. Listen, I'm sorry, I have to go."

"It's ok, Marg. Daario and I need to finish our little discussion and figure out what we're going to do. He should be back home soon."

"Ok, we'll catch up tomorrow."

"Yes, I really need someone to talk to."

"Ok, take care. I'll call you tonight, Daenerys. I really have to run." I say as I stand to make my leave.

"Alright, give Jon my… well, nevermind."

* * *

**{Jon's POV}**

I hold Ygritte's hand and ask her to wake up, but I don't get a response.

"How long has he been like that?" I hear Margaery ask Robb.

"For an hour, he's out of it. I don't even think he knows that you're here, Marg."

"I know." I reply as I turn to see Margaery, she offers me a sad smile.

"Jon, can I get you anything? Food, some coffee, anything?"

"No thanks. I went earlier and took a quick nap and Old Nan made me something to eat."

"Ok. Any word?" Margaery asks.

"No, we just have to wait for her to wake up, Mum said she will wake when she's ready."

"And the baby?" Margaery asks.

I feel my throat tightening as I remember my conversation with the doctor from earlier today.

"The baby is gone, Margaery." I reply, feeling numb. "It's gone, and it's all my fault."

"Oh my God, Jon. I'm so sorry." Margaery comes up to me and hugs me.

…

I feel someone caressing my cheek and I can see Dany's beautiful face.

I can't help but smile.

"Jon, wake up." I hear a soft raspy voice call out to me.

I look up and I see Ygritte's eyes open.

"Hi, sleepy head." Ygritte says as she looks at me and smiles.

"Ygritte, you're awake." I say quietly.

"It would appear so. Where am I? What happened?" Ygritte asks as she looks around.

"You're in the hospital, Ygritte. You've been unconscious for two days. Let me call Catelyn." I say as I stand.

Ygritte grabs my hand and looks frightened.

"Two days? I've been out for two days? What happened? I don't understand."

"You fell, Ygritte. Don't you remember?"

"I don't remember anything, Jon. I mean, I remember going to work and then coming home, but I don't remember anything else after that."

Fuck. She doesn't remember the fight? Her being on the pill, my confession of being with Dany?

Shit.

I need to tread lightly.

* * *

Catelyn comes to calm me down and to check on Ygritte. She has me wait outside Ygritte's room while Doctor Luwin examines her. She walks back out and says, "Jon, she doesn't remember a thing. She remembers coming home, and that's where her memory stops. It might come back, it might not, it's one of those things darling."

"Gods, mother. What do I do?"

"Listen Jon, Ygritte has been through enough trauma as it is. I can't make your decisions for you. You need to decide what you're going to do with your life and what you have planned for the future, but for now, you will take your wife home and care for her. You need to put your own personal feelings aside and step up. She is your wife and she needs you, so suck it up and deal with it. Are we clear?" Catelyn asks.

"Crystal." I reply.

"Good, now get in there and speak to your wife."

"What do I even say?"

"Well, for starters, do not talk about Daenerys. Pretend that all is well between you two, let her lead the way and guide the conversation. Follow her lead."

"What about the baby? The baby that she lost?"

"I'm sorry, Sir," Doctor Luwin says as he steps out of Ygritte's room, "I just told your wife about the miscarriage. She's waiting for you inside."

Here we go.


	12. Chapter 12

**{Margaery's POV}**

"Margaery? Are you ok?" Robb asks.

"I'm fine." I reply. "Why do you ask?"

"You're unusually quiet, is all."

You'd be unusually quiet too, especially if you're silently freaking out about hearing that your new best friend and your brother-in-law had a secret affair, I think to myself.

"It's that thing going on with Daenerys and Jon…"

"Tell me about it." Robb sighs. "My little brother is crazy over her… despite what happened to Ygritte and the baby that they lost…"

"Babe, how the hell did I miss Daenerys and Jon's relationship? I'm a reporter after all."

We head towards the parking lot and suddenly an attendant pushes us out of the way, "Move it! We have a critical patient here!" He shouts.

I see them wheeling in someone and _Oh my God!_ It's Daenerys!

"Robb! Look! It's Daenerys! Gods! What happened?!" I shout as we follow the gurney.

Daenerys is laying on the gurney, in a foetal position. Oh no!

"Daenerys?"

"Margaery?" Daenerys moans as she grabs her stomach.

"I'm here, Daenerys, what happened?"

"My baby, don't let them hurt my baby… please."

Fuck! What did she say?

Next thing you know, we see Daario following behind, trying to answer questions that the emergency attendant is asking.

"Daario!" Robb shouts as he approaches him. "What happened?"

Daario looks pale, he's in shock and all he says is, "Daenerys, I've hurt Daenerys."

Something happens to me and I see red!

"What do you mean _'You've hurt Daenerys'_?! What did you do, you son of a bitch?!" I yell.

"Easy, Marg. Let him go!" Robb yells back at me.

I didn't even realize I had grabbed him by the collar.

"Fine, but you better not have hurt her, you bastard!"

"Go Daario, go to Daenerys, she needs you." Robb says as he leads him away, safely away from my wrath.

"Marg, what the hell has gotten into you?"

I don't even reply. Daenerys' words replay in my mind…

_"My baby, don't let them hurt my baby… please."_

Could the baby be Jon's?

We have to tell him.

"Robb, did you hear what Daenerys just…"

"I know." My husband whispers, in shock. "What a mess. I need to tell Mother. She needs to find out what's going on with Daenerys."

* * *

**{Jon's POV}**

"Hi, Ygritte." I say as I walk towards her and sit on the chair next to her bed.

"Hey, Jon…" She tries to smile but fails and starts sobbing instead. "I'm so sorry, Jon, our- our baby… our baby is…"

"I know, I know," I say as I take her hand in mine, "and it's not your fault."

"It is. I remember everything now. The fight, the fall… I'm so sorry that I lied to you, Jon. And losing this baby… You wanted this baby so badly, I know."

She continues to sob uncontrollably and I'm speechless. Broken. I want to cry as well but I just don't even have enough strength to do it. I simply stroke Ygritte's hand. I don't love Ygritte. But the possibility of finally having a child warmed my heart. And now it is over. I lost the chance to be a father.

"I did. I wanted this baby. But I'm glad you're doing okay now."

"You won't leave me, will you?"

I stare at her and I think about Dany… Beautiful sweet Daenerys. I cannot do this.

"I'll be there to support you, Ygritte." I say as I stand to make my leave. "I think you should rest now."

"Jon?" Ygritte calls out to me as I reach for the door.

"Yes, Ygritte?"

"I love you."

I am lost for words. I simply nod and head outside.

…

I walk out of Ygritte's room feeling sick. I'm not sure I can do this. I see Catelyn standing there and I want to tell her that I still want a divorce from Ygritte and that she can go and deal with it. This would be the safest place to tell her. We are in a hospital for fuck's sake!

I'm about to walk back into Catelyn's room when I see Robb and Margaery, running full steam towards us.

"Mum!" Robb shouts. "You have to help us!"

"Robb, what's wrong, darling?"

"It's Daenerys! We were about to leave when we saw an ambulance arriving. They were rushing someone to the Accident & Emergency Department, and we quickly jumped out of the way. That's when we saw Daario. He was as white as a ghost. We asked what was going on and all he said was, _'Daenerys, I've hurt Daenerys'_ and after that, we came here looking for you."

"Please, Catelyn!" Margaery shouts, "You have to help her. She's… she's such a nice person and she… she's my best friend!" Margaery exclaims and begins to sob.

Gods! Dany is here?! My Dany?! What could have happened to her? I need to see her, I need to make sure she's ok!

"Of course, Margaery. I'm on my way." Catelyn says as she hurries towards the A&E.

"Margaery! What is it? What happened to Dany?!" I shout.

"I don't know, Jon. Robb and I were leaving the hospital when an attendant pushed us to allow room for a gurney to get through, I saw that it was Daenerys and I panicked." Margaery says, sobbing.

"Robb? What's up?!" He's hiding something, I can tell.

He doesn't say a word, he only looks at me with sad eyes.

Shit! This is killing me!

"Tell me, God dammit! What's wrong? Did that fucker Daario hurt her?"

"I don't know, Jon, he may have just been in shock. I really don't know what the hell is going on."

"Alright Robb, I need to see her... Now! Please, help me! I don't want to make a scene in front of that bastard but I _need_ to see her! I'm begging you, Robb!"

"Hey little brother, take it easy. Of course I'll help you. You know that, man"

"Please distract that fucker so I can see her, now!"

"Calm down, Jon, I will. I promise you, I will. But there's something you need to know and I need for you to remain calm and right now, I'm not sure you can."

"Gods, I need to see her, Robb! Just tell me what you have to say and let's go!"

Robb grabs my shoulders, looks at me in the eye and says, "Daenerys is pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, the next chapter will be longer than usual. Thanks again for the feedback, I really appreciate it!


	13. Chapter 13

**{Jon's POV}**

Robb grabs my shoulders, looks me in the eyes and says, "Daenerys is pregnant."

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said, Daenerys is pregnant."

"How do you know? Did she tell you? Did Margaery tell you? Fuck! How far along is she? Do you know? Fuck, I really need to see her, now! She might be carrying my baby!"

"Listen Jon, here's what we will do…"

* * *

"Daario? How are you doing? Is Daenerys ok?" I hear Robb say to that fucker in the waiting room.

"I don't know, I'm waiting to hear from the Doctor. Doesn't your mum work here?" Daario asks.

"Yes, she does. Why don't we go to her office? I'm sure she can fill us in. Look at you, you're just waiting here, spinning your wheels." Robb says as he leads him away. He turns and gives me the 'thumbs up' and I head towards Dany's room.

I slowly open the door and I see Dany. She looks pale and I immediately feel pain in my chest. I'm having trouble breathing and I feel a lump in my throat.

I approach her and gently caress her cheek, "Oh Dany, what happened? Please, be ok. Dany, I love you. I'm in love with you. I need you to be ok. Please, don't leave me."

Dany doesn't move. She lays there, frozen. I'm helpless, I can't do a thing. I'm rich and powerful but I cannot do anything to help her.

"Please…" I say once more. I lower myself to her face and gently kiss her cheek. I then whisper in her ear, "Dany, please come back to me. Please."

I kiss her soft luscious lips and then I do something I've not done since I was a child… I cry.

"Jon?"

"Dany, you're awake. Oh, thank the Gods. Dany, what happened to you?"

"I… I don't know. One moment I'm speaking to Daario about our move to Lannisport and…"

"What? You're moving? Why?"

"Daario got a job offer in Lannisport. It's what we always wanted. He's going to make a name for himself and he's going to be wealthy and successful, and… and then we will be happy."

"Dany, that's Daario talking, not you."

"It doesn't matter, Jon. I'll be happy wherever we live because my dream has finally come true."

"You mean, the baby."

"Gods, you know."

"I do… and you can't leave. Is it mine, Dany?"

"I don't know, it could be! I haven't hooked up with my husband in ages. But what if it's not? What if Daario and I have been given this miracle and that this was just meant to be? It's our second chance. I know I'll be happy now. Even if Daario works long hours. I'm going to be a mother, Jon! I'm going to have a baby on my very own."

Dany begins to sob and I can tell that they are happy tears. She really is happy about this and I want to die. She's crushed me, I'm a broken man with a broken heart.

"Dany, you don't love Daario. I know you don't, I can feel it as sure as I'm standing before you right now. You can't deny it, Dany, I know you love me."

Dany's sobbing changes. She's now crying tears of pain.

"Jon, I cannot lie to you. I do love you, I have fallen in love with you but, I love this baby more. And let's not forget that you're married so am I, to different people. If we had met under different circumstances…"

"This is _my_ baby!" I shout, feeling angry. "_Mine_! I know it, I can feel it, and deep inside, you know it too!"

"Jon, please, calm down…"

"No, I will not calm down!" I stand up and start pacing around the room. "Do you know why I was even here in this hospital?"

Dany now looks at me, like a scared child. "I do. Margaery told me about Ygritte and the accident… Is she ok?"

"Yes, she is ok! Well, not really, but she is alive!" I reply, as I go back and sit on the chair next to Dany's bed. "Listen, we had a fight. And you want to know why? I told her I wanted to get a divorce and that I fell in love with you! And as I was leaving, she ran after me and fell down the stairs!"

"My God, Jon." Dany gasps, covering her mouth with her hands.

"And you want to know the craziest part? She was pregnant! Pregnant with my child!"

"Was?"

"She lost the baby."

"I'm so sorry, Jon, this is my fault, I'm so sorry!" Dany starts sobbing again and it just breaks my heart.

I calm down a little bit and stand up to sit on the bed, next to her.

"It's not your fault, Dany," I say as I stroke her cheek, "It's not your fault that I fell in love with you. Please, stop crying and listen to me."

She nods and looks at me with teary eyes.

"This baby that you're carrying… it's _our_ miraculous baby. You were told that you couldn't bear a child and here you are. Carrying my child. And I have wanted to be a father for so long… now thanks to you, it has finally happened."

"But- Ygritte? She-"

"Shhh…" I whisper as I lean over her bed and let my lips hover just half an inch from hers. "This is our destiny. I know it now more than ever."

Then I finally kiss her soft lips. She doesn't protest but doesn't move either.

After a couple of seconds, I feel her hand caressing my cheek and a soft moan escaping her throat. And just like that, I feel my pants tightening and I want to make love to her right there, in this hospital. Despite my wife being in this hospital, in another room, and Dany's husband being there as well. But in this moment, I couldn't care less. I'm in love with Daenerys. I'm in love with this tiny sweet gorgeous woman. Screw the rest of the world.

The door opens, forcing us to stop kissing.

"Daenerys, you're awake!" I hear my mother's voice behind me. "I have great news."

Catelyn enters the room and I step aside so she can get closer to Dany.

"Is it the baby?" Dany asks, as she's trying to sit. "Is it okay?"

"The baby is fine. Doctor Luwin should be here in a moment, but I've spoken with him and your baby is doing very well."

Dany sighs in relief, and so do I. I take Dany's hand in mine.

"Our baby…" I whisper, feeling tears coming.

Catelyn looks at me, confused.

"What did you just say?"

The door creaks open again and Daario, Robb and Margaery come in.

"Daenerys!" Daario exclaims. "Thank Gosh, you're awake! I was so scared…"

"Oh my God, Daenerys, how are you?" Margaery asks, hugging Dany.

"I'm feeling a little dizzy but I'll be fine. And the baby is doing well, I'm so happy."

I'm still holding Dany's hand and the atmosphere in the room gradually gets tense and cold. Margaery and Robb look at each other and then at me, with great concern. Catelyn has her head down. And Daario is staring at my hand holding Dany's. Fuck. _I'm actually still holding her hand._

"And _you_'re here because?" He asks, frowning a bit. That's when Dany softly lets go of my hand.

"Why don't we go outside and let these two talk and be sweet to each other?" Robb suggests.

"Great idea." Catelyn takes my arm and leads me outside.

* * *

**{Dany's POV}**

"Why was he holding your hand, Daenerys?" Daario asks as soon as everyone else leaves the room.

"Who?" I ask, knowing fully well who he was talking about.

"You know who. Jon! Jon Stark! My boss' brother! Why was he with you in this room?!"

"He was just being supportive."

"Supportive?" Daario now laughs, sarcastically. "Didn't you see the way he was looking at you? Actually, I noticed a long time ago. The way he looks at you… He likes you, doesn't he? And I didn't think the feeling was mutual until now!"

_Fuck_. Is this the moment? Is it now that I must make the big reveal? In this hospital? Gods. Don't make me do this now, Daario.

"What do you mean, Daario?"

"We've been married for so many years now and for the first time since I married you, I have this feeling that you're hiding something from me. That you're not being truly honest here."

I don't even respond. I feel tears coming and all I can do is stare down at my belly.

"Look at me!" Daario suddenly shouts, startling me. I look up at him with teary eyes. "Now tell me the truth. What's going on between you and Jon Stark? I need to know before we make our move to Lannisport."

The door opens again before I can even answer, and I sigh in relief. Doctor Luwin comes in and walks over towards us.

"Mrs Naharis, I'm glad you're awake." The old man then turns to my husband. "Hi, Mr Naharis. I have good news for both of you."

Daario looks disturbed and irritated, but he nods.

"Your baby is doing great. He or she is a strong one! I think your wife got overwhelmed by emotions and she collapsed, but results show that there's no complications. Your wife and your baby are fine."

"Thank you, Doctor." Daario replies. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do the results show how far along my wife is?"

_Oh no!_

"Why do you want to know that?" I ask out loud. "Why do you want to do this _now_?"

"What's the matter with you, darling?" My husband is speaking in a weird tone, and I just can tell he's furious and trying to hide it. "Don't you want to know how old our little baby is? Please go ahead, Doctor, let us know."

"Let me see." Doctor Luwin puts his glasses on and pulls out the folded piece of paper from the envelope he was holding. "Your wife is about eight weeks pregnant."

Daario gasps and closes his eyes.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

I'm speechless. I don't even know what to do or what to say. Tears are now falling down my cheeks. If I'm eight weeks old pregnant, this means that the baby I'm carrying is…

"So, that's two months pregnant, right, Doc?" I hear my husband whispering.

"Yes, sir." Doctor Luwin then turns to me. "You can go home now, Mrs Naharis. But I advise you to be careful next time. Don't stress out too much. You and the baby need to be in a peaceful place."

"Thank you, Doctor." I reply.

Then he is out. And I'm stuck here with my husband who seems to have seen a ghost. He walks over to the window and stares outside.

"This baby…" Daario finally says after some time. "It's not mine, isn't it?"

For the first time since I got in this hospital, I manage to get up from the bed.

"Daario, please."

"We haven't made love in over three months." He interrupts me, still staring out the window. "I was working really hard for us. For me. I was selfish. But I knew I was neglecting you, so I tried. A couple of times. I tried to have sex with you. You're my wife and I loved you. I wanted to make this work, despite me working hard…"

His fists clutch when he turns to me. "I knew something had changed in you. You started to reject me. And I did believe you when you told me about the food poisoning and that you didn't feel well. What a fool I was. I should've known you were cheating on me."

All I can do is backing away as my infuriated husband starts walking towards me. I can't stop tears from falling down.

"Luck is really on my side, isn't it? I get a job offer in Lannisport. A dream coming true... And before I leave and start a new life in Lannisport, I find out that my beautiful wife is a cheating whore! So who is he?"

"Daario, please." I moan, desperate. "Let's just go home and talk."

"Who is he?!" Daario shouts. He pushes me into the wall and puts his fists on either side of my head, making me gasp out loud. "Answer me, now!"

"It's Jon!" I shout back, crying. "Alright?! It's Jon! We spent an entire week together when you were away on a business trip, two months ago! It wasn't planned, it just happened, and-"

"Oh my God, no!" Daario shouts and paces around the room, shaking his head. "This can't be happening! This can't be true!"

"It is, Daario. I'm so sorry you had to find out this way! I really thought I couldn't have children, it just-"

"So, you just opened your legs to anyone without a condom, while I was away working my ass for us!"

"That's not true! It only happened with Jon! And I told you it wasn't even planned!"

"And how many times did it happen with Jon?!"

"What?! Why are you asking?! That's not-"

"HOW MANY TIMES?!"

"I don't know!" I shout, sobbing uncontrollably. "My God, Daario! It happened three times, four times, I'm not sure!"

"You're a liar and a whore!"

Suddenly, the door opens and Robb and Jon enter the room, panicked.

"What's going on here?!" Robb asks.

"Dany, you're crying!" _Jon..._ "What did he do to you again?!"

"You son of a bitch!" Daario yells.

After that, everything happens fast. Daario moves and hits Jon's jaw with his fist, making him stumble a bit. Jon then pulls my husband, gets him in a headlock and starts pounding the shit out of him, while Daario gasps for breath and grabs at Jon's large chest.

"That's enough!" Robb screams as he wedges himself in between the two men fighting.

And within seconds, security guards rush in and finally manage to separate Jon and Daario.

I hear myself screaming out loud as I feel a sharp pain in my stomach.

_My baby._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys.
> 
> Thanks again for the feedback. Next chapter will be posted as soon as I can


End file.
